


Life's a Great Balancing Act

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Series: By Sun and Candlelight [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Keeping the romance, Light Angst, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Sequel to By Sun and Candlelight and to EverythingLife moves forward for Kara, Lena, Sam, Alex and their growing families...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: By Sun and Candlelight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769986
Comments: 220
Kudos: 562





	1. Chapter 1 - Back to Work

Lena was straining to concentrate all morning at work. It was her first day back and her mind was on Winnie. She was comforted by the fact that the nine-week old was just a few floors down at the company day care. By 10:30 she couldn’t take it anymore and she walked out of her office.

“Jess, I’m going to run down and check on Winnie,” Lena said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Jess gave her a big smile and a nod before replying, “Take your time with that adorable little bean!”

Lena took the elevator to the lobby and walked down the hall to the nursery. She used her key card to open the door and smiled widely as she spotted Kara in the corner. Kara was sitting in a rocker cradling Winnie in her arms. She looked up and blushed as Lena approached.

“Um… I couldn’t stand it,” Kara said, grinning.

“Me either,” Lena answered, leaning down and giving Kara a quick, chaste kiss. “I had to come see her and I figured she’d be getting hungry about now,” Lena said.

Kara sighed and stood and let Lena take her spot in the chair. Kara carefully passed Winnie to Lena then pulled over a small screen to shield the area. Lena opened her shirt and the flap on her nursing bra. Winnie’s head was already turned and her mouth open as she rooted for her meal. She latched on quickly and began sucking. Kara looked on with her heart full. She couldn’t get enough of watching Lena and Winnie together.

“Looks like she was ready,” Kara said with a smile.

“Yep, this little one sure enjoys mealtime,” Lena replied, gently stroking Winnie cheek.

“I mean, I can’t blame her,” Kara added with a wink.

Lena smirked at Kara and rolled her eyes.

“Be good, we’re at work,” Lena said, giggling.

Kara peeked back out at the nursery and noticed an employee come in. One of the toddlers called out “dada” and ran into his waiting arms. He hugged his son and chatted happily with one of the daycare workers. Kara smiled and looked back at Lena.

“I don’t think I realized what a great benefit it is to have a daycare on our campus,” Kara said to Lena, “even though I know Sam and Alex love having Jeremiah here.”

“We didn’t have this when Lex was in charge,” Lena said, “He thought it was entirely unnecessary. It was one of the first things I added. The employees love it.”

“I feel so much better about being at work knowing I can come down and check on her,” Kara said, rubbing Winnie’s back softly.

“And I can come feed Winnie rather than having to pump,” Lena answered.

“She certainly looks content,” Kara said, giggling as Winnie fell asleep attached to Lena’s breast.

Lena chuckled and gently pulled away. Kara took Winnie and deposited her into the crib marked with her name in the sleeping area while Lena adjusted her clothing. They walked back to the elevators together and pushed the buttons for their respective floors. Lena’s cell rang and she looked at it with an odd expression, noting that the call was from within the building.

“Hello,” Lena answered, then paused and listened, “Okay, Jess, tell her to wait there. I’m on my way back up now. Kara is with me.”

“What’s that about?” Kara asked as she noted the look of concern on Lena’s face.

“Sam came looking for me,” Lena said, “Jess has her waiting in my office. She said Sam looks upset and asked if she knew where you were as well.”

“Does she know why?” Kara asked.

“No, Jess wouldn’t pry,” Lena answered.

They hurried from the elevator into Lena’s office. Kara closed the door behind them as she looked up to see Sam pacing near the large windows.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Lena asked.

“I probably overreacting,” Sam said, the fear clear in her eyes, “But there’s been a shooting – a police officer. The news feed came up on my phone about an hour ago. They didn’t give any information on the news except that it was a NCPD officer in critical condition. I texted Alex and asked her to let me know she was okay. She hasn’t answered.”

“Where was the shooting?” Kara asked, the concern clear in her voice.

“On the eastern side of town, near the river,” Sam answered.

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Sam, that’s not where Alex works,” Kara replied, “That’s the eight precinct. She in the 22nd \- uptown.”

“I know, but she could have gotten called out to another area. You know that happens,” Sam answered, her voice breaking, “And I’ve called and texted about 10 times. I asked her just to let me know she’s okay.”

“Sam, breathe,” Lena said, gently placing her hands on Sam’s shoulders and looking her in the eye. “You know Alex can’t always check her phone while she’s working. It drives you crazy all the time.”

Kara had already looked up a number on her cell phone and picked up the office phone and dialed. Sam and Lena glanced over as she spoke.

“Hi, I’m trying to reach Detective Alex Danvers, is she available?” Kara asked.

She was put on hold and waited.

“I’m an idiot,” Sam sighed out, “I didn’t even think about calling her precinct.”

“Yeah, well, she’s gonna be pissed I’m interrupting her,” Kara replied with an eye roll.

Kara heard the phone click and a familiar voice.

“This is Detective Danvers, can I help you?” Alex asked, her voice strong and her tone professional.

“Yeah, check your cell phone and let your wife know you’re okay,” Kara said snarkily.

“Kara?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, Sam is worried about you,” Kara said, “the news reported a shooting and she’s been trying to reach you.”

“Shit!” Alex said, “I’ll call her now.”

“Just hang on, she’s right here,” Kara said, handing the phone to a very relieved Sam.

Lena took Kara’s hand and gave her a thankful sigh.

“Alex?” Sam said, her voice catching.

“Sam, I’m sorry,” Alex said, “I’ve been in meetings all morning. I only just heard about the shooting and walked out of the meeting when I got paged for this call.”

“Okay, I just wanted to know you were safe,” Sam said, her voice still strained.

“Babe, I’m fine,” Alex said, “But I really need to go. It’s gonna be nuts today. The shooter got away and we’re trying to find him.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Sam said, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex said.

“Stay safe…,” Sam started. She stopped as she realized that Alex had already hung up. Her shoulders drooped and she breathed in a deep sigh. She felt Lena’s hand on her back and she turned and let Lena embrace her in a hug.

“I’m being ridiculous, I know,” Sam said, trying to shake off her emotions.

“Absolutely not,” Lena answered, hugging her tighter, “It’s okay to be concerned about your wife, Sam.”

“I worry about her too, Sam,” Kara said honestly, “I wanted to make sure she was safe.”

“Okay, so I wasn’t completely overreacting?” Sam asked, looking for reassurance from Kara.

“No, Sam,” Kara said, walking over and taking her turn to give Sam a hug, “I’m glad Alex has someone who cares about her like you do.”

“Okay, I feel much better,” Sam said, straightening up and taking a deep breath, “I guess I’ll get back to work.”

“Come back for lunch?” Lena asked, sensing that Sam could use the time together.

“I’d like that,” Sam said with a smile.

Sam walked out and Kara gave Lena a quick kiss before heading back to the lab.

****************************

Sam was still feeling tense that evening at home. Alex had texted that she would be late, and Sam was juggling trying to take care of a very needy toddler and getting dinner on the table for Ruby. Also, she hadn’t completely shaken the emotions that plagued her waiting to hear that Alex was okay earlier in the day.

They finished dinner and Sam was cleaning up when Alex finally arrived home. Jeremiah shakily stood from his spot and toddled toward Alex. She smiled and grabbed him into her arms. He happily settled with his head on her shoulder. Sam walked from the kitchen and plopped onto the couch.

“There’s a plate for you on the counter,” Sam said.

“Thanks,” Alex answered, dropping Jeremiah back next to his toys and taking off her jacket, “where’s Ruby?”

“Doing homework in her room,” Sam answered, “She had soccer practice today, so she’s not done yet.”

Alex nodded and went into the kitchen and stuck her plate in the microwave. She grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and collected her warm plate and went and sat at the table. She was surprised Sam hadn’t come to join her. She looked up to see Sam turn on the television and stay in her spot.

Sam fidgeted on the couch, unable to shake the turmoil roiling in her system. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling but she was definitely on edge. She avoided Alex, staying in the den while Alex ate. When she heard Alex place her plate in the dishwasher, she grabbed Jeremiah and took him for his bath. Once he was clean, she put him in his pajamas and sat in the rocker in his room. Alex walked in and looked at her, the confusion clear in her expression.

“I haven’t barely seen him today,” Alex said, “I thought you’d come back out to the den.”

“You can put him down if you want,” Sam answered, the tone in her voice flat. She stood and passed the baby to Alex and walked back out into the den.

Alex was completely befuddled as she took Jeremiah from Sam. She sat in the rocker and held him close and tried to enjoy the peacefulness of their quiet time together. Once his eyes got heavy, she placed him in his bed and quietly headed out to talk to Sam. She found Sam on the couch again and she sat down on the opposite end.

“Hey,” Alex said softly, using her foot to nudge Sam’s thigh.

When Sam looked over, Alex could see that she was fighting tears.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, moving closer.

Sam immediately stood and moved away from Alex, shaking her head.

“Alex, I can’t…,” Sam started, unable to find words to explain how she was feeling.

Alex stood, instinctively moving closer to Sam again.

“Hey, come here,” Alex requested softly.

Sam relented and let Alex pull her into her arms. They held each other tightly for a few minutes until Sam took a deep breath and pulled away. She moved back to the couch and they both sat again.

“I was really scared today,” Sam said, resolving to have a long overdue talk with Alex.

“Babe, I was never in any danger,” Alex said, “I wasn’t anywhere near the shooting.”

“Today you weren’t,” Sam answered, “Your job is dangerous.”

“Um, I’ve been a cop since you met me,” Alex said, unable to keep a bit of snarkiness from her reply, “I haven’t kept it secret.”

“We were in Midvale,” Sam said, “It was different. We’re in a big city now.”

“My dad died in Midvale,” Alex answered, growing irritated with the conversation.

“I know that, Alex,” Sam replied, her voice clearly displaying anger, “Do you think that makes this better?”

“Makes what better?” Alex asked, “I don’t even know what’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that I was terrified today,” Sam said, her voice rising as she stood again, “And maybe I’m overreacting but it’s how I feel… and I can’t seem to get over this nagging feeling – this fear. And I know you can’t always get to your phone and get right back to me but I’m still mad that it took so long to find out that you were okay!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Alex answered defensively, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I want to be able to talk to you about this,” Sam said, her voice still rising, “But I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m a cop, Sam!” Alex said, her tone rising to meet Sam’s, “It’s who I was when you met me. It’s who I am!”

“It’s your job, Alex,” Sam said furiously, “It’s not who you are.”

“It’s more than a job to me!” Alex replied, clearly hurt and annoyed.

They both turned as Ruby’s door opened and she stormed out into the den.

“Mom, stop it, why are you doing this?” Ruby yelled at Sam.

“Ruby, go back to your room,” Sam answered sternly, “this has nothing to do with you.”

“What do you mean it has nothing to do with me?” Ruby yelled, “What if Alex leaves because of you?”

Sam and Alex were both shocked by Ruby’s outburst. They both took a moment to reply then began speaking at the same time.

“Ruby, that’s not…,” Alex started.

“Ruby, I said you need…” Sam began.

Ruby interrupted, staring Sam down, “You’re being such a bitch!”

Sam’s mouth opened in a startled gape. She looked at Ruby, completely astounded by what she said. Alex turned and squared her shoulders to Ruby, her rage clear.

“That is absolutely not okay, Ruby!” Alex shouted, sounding angrier than the teenager had ever heard her. “You will not talk to your mother that way in our house!”

Ruby stepped back, clearly surprised and cowed by Alex’s tone.

“You need to go back into your room right now,” Alex said, her volume lower but her tone still harsh, “We’re going to talk then we’ll deal with you.”

Ruby looked at Alex mournfully, still seemingly stuck in her spot.

“Now, Ruby!” Alex said tersely.

Ruby turned and stomped to her room, slamming the door shut. Immediately a wail erupted from Jeremiah’s room.

“Fuck,” Alex breathed out, trying to calm herself as she walked past Sam toward the child’s bedroom, “I’ve got him.”

Alex walked into Jeremiah’s room to find the toddler sitting up, still half asleep, on his bed. She gently laid him back down and rubbed his back softly. Luckily it only took a couple of minutes before he was sleeping soundly again. Alex stayed and watched Jeremiah sleep for a few minutes, providing herself a chance to calm down. She took a deep breath before walking back out into the den. She found Sam on the couch, her face in her hands, crying.

“Babe, come here,” Alex said softly, sitting next to her and holding out her arms.

Sam moved over and cuddled into Alex, wrapping her arms around her torso and holding her tightly. She took in a few gasping breaths as she gained control of her emotions. Alex rubbed her back softly and kept her close.

“I don’t know how that all escalated so badly,” Sam finally sighed out.

“Maybe it’s been just under the surface for a while now?” Alex asked, pulling back and looking at Sam.

“I guess it has,” Sam said, nodding.

“Talk to me, Sam,” Alex requested, looking into her wife’s eyes with a gentle gaze.

“Alex, I’ve always worried about you at work,” Sam said, “But I could handle it in Midvale. When we moved and you joined the NCPD I thought it would be fine. But now we’re here, and there’s much more going on. It’s so dangerous and no one seems to care about the cops. I know the force has it’s share of bad people and there have been real, serious problems – but I don’t like that you all get portrayed as the villains. I’m so afraid for you.”

“The world is a crazy place right now,” Alex answered softly, “I get it. But I can’t help fix things if I just give up.”

“I know, Alex, and that’s part of the reason I love you so much,” Sam answered, “You always want to help everyone, and you’re not afraid to put yourself on the line to do it. I guess I just need you to understand that’s it’s a lot for me sometimes. Today, I got really afraid.”

“Tell me what I can do to help make this better,” Alex said sincerely.

“That’s the problem, I don’t know,” Sam answered honestly, leaning back into Alex’s shoulder and snuggling close again.

“I don’t want to quit my job,” Alex said softly.

“I know,” Sam said, “And I’m not asking you to do that. I guess I needed to vent and get all of this out and I was afraid to talk to you about it.”

“We definitely need to get a hold of this before it becomes a bigger problem,” Alex said, looking at Sam intently, “We have to be able to talk to each other about how we feel.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t let it build so much,” Sam offered.

“And maybe I should acknowledge how hard it is to be a cop’s wife,” Alex sighed out. She looked at Sam, “And, Sam, I promise that if I hear any news that might worry you, I’ll do everything I can to get out the word that I’m okay – but you have to understand that sometimes I’m in the middle of stuff and I really can’t do it right away. It’s not that I don’t want to.”

Sam let out a sigh then gently ran her hand along Alex’s jaw and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

“I love you so much, Alex,” Sam said softly.

“I love you too, Sam,” Alex answered.

“We have to deal with Ruby,” Sam huffed out.

They discussed what they would do then walked together to Ruby’s bedroom. They opened the door to find Ruby sitting on the bed on her phone. She looked at them both with an angry expression. Alex took a deep, calming breath before speaking.

“We have a couple of things to discuss,” Alex said, keeping her voice even, “Give me the phone.”

Ruby tossed the phone to the edge of the bed and Alex put it in her pocket. Sam sat down in Ruby’s chair and Alex sat on the end of the bed.

“First off, you need to understand something,” Alex said, “Married people disagree sometimes and fight. I’m sorry we got so loud that you overheard us, but it happens. It does not mean that I’m leaving this family. I love your Mom, Ruby, and I love you and Jeremiah. I will never leave. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Ruby answered quietly, her lip quivering as she brushed away a tear.

“You need to know that being a cop’s wife is crazy hard,” Alex said, “It takes a lot of sacrifice and it’s scary. Your mom loves me and supports me. It’s okay for her to get frustrated by the job sometimes.”

“But how will you guys stay married if she doesn’t want you to be a cop?” Ruby asked, clearly still worried.

“Ruby, I haven’t asked Alex to leave the force,” Sam said, “But even if that was what I wanted, we would find a way to make our marriage work. We are completely committed to one another. You don’t need to be afraid that we’ll split up.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, her voice sounding young and small.

“We also need to talk about how you spoke to your mother,” Alex said, her voice stern.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby answered immediately, looking sheepish.

“You should be,” Alex answered, not letting up, “How would you feel if I called ZaZa a bitch?”

Ruby looked at Alex, her expression shocked.

“Well, well… I don’t think you’d do that,” Ruby stuttered out.

“I would never do that, because it’s awful and I respect ZaZa too much,” Alex said firmly, “So why do you think it’s okay to talk to your mom that way?”

“I know it’s not okay,” Ruby answered, her voice going low again. She looked at Sam with tears filling her eyes, “I’m really, really sorry, Mom.”

Sam moved to the bed and took Ruby into her arms. The teenager let out a small sob and snuggled closer.

“Okay, baby, I accept your apology,” Sam said, soothingly rubbing Ruby’s back.

“I’m glad you realize you were wrong,” Alex said, her voice calm but still firm, “But that’s not enough, Ruby. Your mom and I talked, and we’ve decided that you’re grounded for the rest of this week and the weekend. You can go to school and soccer, but that’s it - nothing else – and no phone.”

Ruby looked like she might protest for a moment until she saw Alex’s serious expression. She sagged back into her mother and nodded.

“Okay,” Ruby said.

“You need to finish up your schoolwork and get to bed,” Sam said, kissing the top of Ruby’s head, “I think we’re all exhausted.”

“I will,” Ruby answered.

Sam and Alex both stood and started to walk from the room. Alex stopped and turned and looked at Ruby.

“Can I get a hug, kid?” Alex asked.

Ruby stood from the bed and quickly walked into Alex’s waiting arms. Alex held her tightly.

“I love you, Ruby, don’t ever forget that,” Alex said softly.

“I won’t,” Ruby answered, holding on tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back -- hope you enjoyed, even though this first chapter was kind of angsty... 
> 
> Next chapter - Lena talks to Ruby and Alex has lunch with Kara


	2. Family Support

Kara walked into Noonan’s to find Alex sitting at their usual table. She had texted Alex that she would be a few minutes late and the food was arriving just as Kara sat down. She immediately noticed that Alex was not greeting her with her usual smile.

“Hey, thanks for ordering,” Kara said, giving Alex a grin.

“Yeah, okay,” Alex answered, distractedly moving her grilled chicken around the top of her Caesar salad.

“Alex?” Kara questioned, “You okay?”

“Not really,” Alex sighed, “Sam and I had a whole thing last night and Ruby got in the middle of it. It was kind of a disaster.”

“A whole thing?” Kara asked, looking at Alex quizzically, “Can you be a little more specific?”

Alex continued poking at her food as she told Kara the details of the previous night. Kara listened intently, never interrupting, until Alex finished.

“So, you and Sam are okay now, right?” Kara asked.

“I guess so,” Alex huffed out, finally taking a bite of her lunch.

“And Ruby definitely got what she deserved…,” Kara added, “I’m really surprised she said that to Sam.”

“We were teenagers once, Kara,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow, “We said some pretty shitty things to Mom.”

“Me more than you,” Kara admitted, “And mine lasted into my twenties. Guess I shouldn’t be so judgmental.”

“She seemed genuinely sorry,” Alex said.

“I’m sure she is, Alex,” Kara said softly, waiting to catch Alex’s eye, “She’s a really great kid.”

“Yeah, she is,” Alex said, “I kind of feel bad that she thought I might leave because we had one fight.”

“Alex, Ruby hasn’t had the most traditional upbringing,” Kara said, “She’s not used to having a second parent. I remember being worried that you guys would decide you didn’t want me.”

“Really?” Alex asked, sounding horrified.

“Yeah, really,” Kara answered, shrugging.

“Kara, Mom and Dad adored you from the first moment they brought you home,” Alex said, “How could you have possibly thought they would get rid of you?”

“Because I was a kid, Alex,” Kara explained plainly, “And kids have irrational fears – especially when they’ve been through bad shit.”

“What made you feel safe?” Alex asked, clearly thinking of Ruby’s well-being.

“Mostly Eliza and Jeremiah telling me that they loved me,” Kara said, “And telling me that they would always be there for me. Pretty much exactly what you did with Ruby.”

“You think I handled it okay?” Alex asked.

“I think you’re a wonderful mom, Alex,” Kara answered genuinely, “You did great. You couldn’t let her get away with talking to Sam like that, but you assured her you weren’t leaving and that you loved her – I don’t know what else you could have done.”

“This parenting stuff is hard,” Alex huffed out.

“And you get laid way less,” Kara sighed.

“Kara!” Alex answered, bursting into laughter.

Kara smiled widely, glad to have broken the tension for her sister.

“Tell me I’m not speaking the truth!” Kara replied, giggling.

“You are so right,” Alex said, “Between the exhaustion and the ears everywhere…”

“And the poop and the crying…” Kara added.

They both laughed and ate a few bites of lunch, happy in each other’s company until Kara looked at Alex a bit more seriously again.

“Is Sam okay with everything?” Kara asked, clearly concerned.

“I honestly don’t know how to answer that,” Alex sighed out, “She’s scared of my job.”

“Your job is scary,” Kara said softly.

“I know,” Alex answered quietly.

“Does she want you to quit?” Kara asked.

“No, she didn’t ask me to,” Alex said, “But I’m pretty sure she’d be happy if I did.”

“What do you want?” Kara asked earnestly.

“I always wanted to be a cop,” Alex said, “You know that.”

“I do,” Kara answered, nodding.

“But now, things are different,” Alex said, “There’s still a lot I love about the job, but I get where Sam’s coming from.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“Remember when we were growing up,” Alex said, “We thought cops were heroes – and not just Dad. Officer Friendly came to school and we were thrilled.”

“I forgot about Officer Friendly,” Kara said, shaking her head with a small laugh.

“Well, when you grow up you see that there’s a whole lot of cops that don’t fit the bill,” Alex said.

“And a whole bunch of priests, and celebrities, and even Boy Scout leaders…,” Kara said, “That doesn’t mean you can’t be a good cop.”

“I know, but the bad cops and the bad policies make it more dangerous for everyone,” Alex said, “Sam has a point.”

“So, what are you saying?” Kara asked.

“I’m saying that I’m not as sure about things as I used to be,” Alex said, “I’m out there putting my life on the line and I’m not sure it’s worth it.”

“But you’re a cop because you want to help people,” Kara said, “You always have.”

“I do, but maybe there are other ways to help,” Alex said, sounding unsure, “I have a family now, Kara. It’s different.”

“Do you have any idea what else you might want to do?” Kara asked.

“I’m not saying I’m quitting the force quite yet,” Alex said, “I feel like I have a lot to think about. I owe it to Sam and to my kids.”

“Well, whatever you do you know I’ll support you one hundred percent, right?” Kara replied affectionately.

“Thanks, Kara,” Alex answered sincerely.

Alex’s phone buzzed and she saw that it was Sam. She picked up and spoke to her for a couple of minutes then laid the phone down and looked at Kara.

“Sam and Lena had lunch together,” Alex said.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, but Lena insisted that she is picking up Ruby from school today,” Alex said, “She wants to talk to her.”

“Oh,” Kara said, wincing, “That’s kind of scary. Poor Ruby.”

“A little terrified of your wife?” Alex asked giggling.

“I’m just saying – Ruby is gonna get an earful,” Kara said.

“Lena has you pretty well tamed,” Alex said, grinning, “I’m sure Ruby will be fine.”

“She did not tame me!” Kara protested with a smile.

“Whatever you say, Kara,” Alex teased back.

***********************************

Lena pulled up in the carpool line and waved out the window until Ruby realized she was there to pick her up. Ruby hurried to the car and jumped in.

“Is everything okay, Aunt Lena?” Ruby asked.

“Everything is fine,” Lena answered, “I asked your mother if I could take you for some coffee after school.”

“She told you what I did,” Ruby said quietly, clearly embarrassed.

“She did,” Lena answered, “We’ll talk when we get there.”

They rode quietly to a coffee shop not far from home. Lena knew that the silence would make Ruby nervous, but she wanted her to sweat a bit. She was angry that Ruby had spoken to Sam the way she had. They arrived and went inside. Lena ordered herself a latte and asked for water for Ruby, not giving her any chance to pick her own option.

They waited for the order to arrive at the counter then Lena looked around and selected a table in the back. They went and sat down, and Lena looked out of the window and stirred her coffee until it was cool enough to take a sip. Ruby fidgeted nervously, drinking her water. Finally, Lena turned and looked at Ruby.

“I met your mother the first day of college,” Lena said, “Neither of us were really looking for friends but we hit it off right away.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ruby said, having heard many times how the two met and began studying together.

“Do not interrupt me,” Lena said sternly.

“Sorry,” Ruby squeaked out.

“I know that you already know that we started studying together and became close,” Lena said, “But you don’t know about how I first met you and how you and your mother came to live with me.”

Ruby stayed quiet, not daring to speak again. Lena took a deep breath and a sip of her coffee before continuing.

“We were studying in the library one afternoon with Jack when your mother’s phone rang,” Lena said, “She picked it up and spoke to someone for a moment then frantically began packing her things. She told us that your babysitter had an emergency and had to leave and that she had to get home to you.”

Lena took a break, taking another deep breath and looking out the window as she recalled the day so many years ago.

“She was clearly panicking, and we finally got it out of her that she had to take two buses to get home so I insisted that I would drive her,” Lena said, “She agreed, because she was in a bind. We started driving and she gave me instructions to a part of town I’d never visited. We finally arrived at a worn-down old apartment building and she jumped from the car, apologizing and rushing inside. I realized she left her backpack in the car, so I grabbed it and followed her.”

Lena paused again for more coffee and stayed quiet for so long that Ruby felt like she might have to break her silence. Finally, Lena looked at her and picked up the story again.

“The babysitter rushed out past me and I walked inside, and your mom was holding you in her arms,” Lena said, her voice filled with nostalgia. “You were such a cute little thing. You gave me the biggest smile.”

Lena managed a smile at the memory as she continued.

“Your mom turned around and saw me there. She grabbed her backpack and thanked me again…”

_“Thanks, Lena, you’re a lifesaver,” Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief being home with Ruby._

_“It’s no problem,” Lena answered, looking around and adding politely, “Your place is nice.”_

_“It’s a dump, Lena,” Sam said, exasperation in her voice, “But it’s safe enough and I’m saving as much as I can to get out of here and into a better neighborhood so Ruby can go to a good school.”_

_Lena poked her head into the only other room that wasn’t the bathroom and noticed a crib and a dresser. She looked around, clearly confused._

_“I sleep on the couch,” Sam said, “It’s comfortable enough.”_

_“Oh, well…,” Lena said, unsure what to say next._

_“So, thanks,” Sam said, “I guess I should get Ruby some dinner.”_

_Sam placed Ruby into the highchair. Ruby let out an unhappy squeal and Sam picked her back up, sighing._

_“Do you think she’d come to me?” Lena asked._

_“Um, I don’t know,” Sam answered._

_Lena walked over and held out her arms and Ruby happily allowed herself to be transferred. Lena grinned and bounced Ruby around, making her giggle loudly._

_“I can stay while you get her dinner ready,” Lena offered._

_“Well, she looks happy,” Sam answered, smiling softly._

_Sam walked over and opened the refrigerator. Lena couldn’t help but notice that it was mostly empty. Sam pulled out a cooked chicken breast and shredded some pieces in a bowl. She added leftover corn and peas from another container and placed it on the tray for Ruby. She walked over to Lena and took Ruby back and placed her in the highchair. Ruby happily started eating. Sam grabbed the leftover third of the chicken breast and popped it into her mouth._

_“Is that your dinner?” Lena asked, concerned._

_“What? You eat like a bird,” Sam answered, shrugging._

_They were interrupted by the sound of shouting from the apartment next door. The thin walls did very little to buffer the fighting of the angry couple._

_“Here they go,” Sam huffed out._

_“How often does this happen?” Lena asked._

_“Most days,” Sam answered, sighing._

_Lena rubbed her forehead and looked at Ruby, happily stuffing her mouth with peas._

_“This won’t do,” Lena said._

_“I’m doing the best I can,” Sam said, becoming a little defensive._

_“You’re doing amazing, Sam,” Lena said, sitting down and taking Sam’s hand in hers, “You’re raising a kid on your own and getting a college education and saving money – you’re incredible.”_

_“Thanks, Lena, that means a lot to me,” Sam said, starting to get teary eyed, “Sometimes it’s really hard.”_

_“It’s ridiculously hard,” Lena answered firmly, “You’re sleeping on a couch and barely eating so that your child can have what she needs.”_

_“She’s more important,” Sam answered, sounding resigned._

_“Yes, she is very important,” Lena said, “And she needs to be in a place where she can get a solid education.”_

_“That’s the goal,” Sam answered._

_“Do you have a lease here?” Lena asked._

_“Month to month,” Sam answered._

_“Good, then you’re free to leave. My place is right near the university,” Lena said, “In one of the best school districts in the city.”_

_“Lena…,” Sam started._

_“I have an absurdly large condominium that could easily fit a family of six,” Lena said, “Courtesy of my family’s need to be ostentatious. You’re both moving in with me.”_

_“I can’t do that,” Sam answered._

_“Yes, you can,” Lena replied plainly._

_“It’s too much, Lena,” Sam said, “You’re a freshman in college. You can’t have a baby living with you.”_

_“Yes, I can,” Lena said, “And I’m not having you spend one more night on a fucking couch, Sam.”_

_“Um, Lena, I’m really not moving in with you if you’re gonna use that language in front of my kid,” Sam said, wiping away the tears that were suddenly running down her cheeks._

_“Oh, shit,” Lena said, laughing as she covered her mouth, “I’ll stop. I promise.”_

_“Are you sure?” Sam asked._

_“I’ve never been more sure,” Lena said looking around, “Let’s grab your clothes and toiletries. If you want anything else, we’ll come back.”_

Lena took a long pause then looked at Ruby seriously as she finished recalling the story.

“Your mother was sleeping on a sofa and giving you food before feeding herself when I met her, Ruby,” Lena said sternly, “All for you.”

“I didn’t know it was that bad,” Ruby said quietly, looking down at the table. “She never told me.”

“No, and I don’t think she would because she wouldn’t want you to feel bad for her,” Lena said, her voice still sharp, “But after what you said to her, I think you should know.”

“I’m really sorry about that, Aunt Lena,” Ruby plead, “I apologized to Mom.”

“She told me, and she’s accepted your apology,” Lena said plainly, “I’m still mad at you.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Ruby said, looking down at the table again.

“Ruby, look at me,” Lena said, her voice softening.

Ruby looked up and Lena looked into her eyes.

“Your mom is the best person I’ve ever known,” Lena said, “You might think from that story that I saved her – but I assure you, she is the one that saved me. She stood by me when I was at my lowest. She puts everyone else ahead of herself. She’s smart and she’s loving and she’s … well, she’s just good, Ruby.”

“Yeah, she is,” Ruby said softly.

“She deserves your respect,” Lena said sternly.

“I know,” Ruby said, “It won’t happen again. I promise.”

Lena took in a deep breath.

“You’re a good kid,” Lena said, her voice softer, “You remind me so much of her.”

“Really?” Ruby asked, sounding relieved.

“Yes, and your mother has a bit of fire in her sometimes, too,” Lena said with a small grin.

Ruby chuckled and Lena stood and rounded the table. She held out her arms and Ruby stood, and they hugged tightly.

“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Lena asked, clearly finished with her lecture.

“I’d love one,” Ruby said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena attempt a date night


	3. Chapter 3 - Disaster Date

“Are you guys sure you’ll be okay?” Kara asked Alex, looking around at Ruby occupying Lori and Jeremiah while Sam sat in the rocking chair with Winnie.

“Kara, we’re fine,” Alex said, “You two can take a short break and go get a peaceful dinner. You need it.”

Kara sighed softly as Lena walked out from the bedroom wearing jeans and a silk shirt. Kara gazed at her with a smile as Lena grinned and grabbed her purse.

“The Uber is pulling up,” Lena said, “Let’s get out of here while we have a chance.”

“We won’t be too long,” Kara said, walking over to Sam and gently rubbing Winnie’s cheek.

Lena opened the front door and held out her hand for Kara to join her. Kara reluctantly walked outside and headed toward the waiting car.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, darling,” Lena said, looking at Kara thoughtfully.

“No, I want to go,” Kara said, steeling herself, “I want a peaceful dinner with my wife. I just didn’t think it would be so hard to leave Winnie.”

“We won’t be long, she’ll be fine,” Lena said gently as she climbed into the car and slid over.

Kara stepped in after Lena and settled in her spot, pulling on the seatbelt then reaching over and taking Lena’s hand in hers.

“You look great,” Kara said, noticing that Lena had clearly taken time to look nice for their date night.

“So do you,” Lena said, rubbing her thumb against the back of Kara’s hand in a sweet, soft gesture.

The driver merged onto the interstate and headed toward the restaurant. It was only a ten minute ride as Lena and Kara had purposely picked a place close to home. At the second exit the driver moved to the right lane and started onto the exit ramp. A loud boom rocked the vehicle and Kara grasped Lena’s hand tightly as the car swerved. The driver gained control and pulled off onto the shoulder. He immediately turned to the women.

“You guys okay?” he asked, his eyes wide.

Lena and Kara both nodded, clearly shaken up.

“What was that?” Lena asked.

“I think my tire blew out,” he said, “Stay in here while I check.”

The driver got out of the car and walked around. He tapped on the window and motioned for them to get out on the side away from traffic. Kara saw the front tire, flat with treads clearly missing as she exited the car.

“I’m really sorry about this,” he said, rubbing his head, “I can put the spare on, but it’ll take a little while.”

“Maybe we can just order another Uber to grab us for the rest of the way,” Lena said, going to her phone.

She pulled up the app and groaned.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Surge pricing,” Lena said, clearly frustrated, “And no cars available.”

“It’s gonna be crazy for the next few hours,” the driver said as he pulled tools and the spare from the trunk of his car, “Taylor Swift concert. I guess you guys got me just before things started.”

“Crap,” Lena sighed out.

“The restaurant is only about six blocks from the exit,” Kara said, “I think we could walk quicker than waiting.”

“I guess so,” Lena answered, sounding unsure.

“Let’s go,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand.

“I’m really sorry guys,” the driver said, looking dejected.

“It’s not your fault, stuff happens,” Kara said.

The women began the trek to the restaurant. Lena called and let them know that they were running a few minutes behind. Once they got off the side of the interstate ramp, the walk wasn’t all that unpleasant except for the lingering heat still in the early evening air. By the time they arrived they were both slightly damp with sweat and looking a little worse for the wear. They hurried inside and gave their names.

They were led to their table and seated immediately. The waiter came to the table and they both ordered a cocktail as they took their menus.

“I’m going to the restroom to freshen up,” Lena said, shaking her head with a grin at Kara who was using her napkin to wipe the sweat from her brow.

“I’ll go when you get back,” Kara said.

After she took her turn cleaning up the best that she could and trying to freshen her sweat dampened hair, Lena returned to the table.

“So much for trying to look good for date night,” Lena sighed out, sitting down. Kara chuckled as she stood to take her turn. She leaned down and gave Lena a quick peck on the lips.

“You look great,” Kara whispered out with a grin.

Lena watched Kara walk to the bathroom. She smiled, happily satisfied that her wife could still make her feel butterflies in her stomach with a simple gesture.

The waiter brought the drinks as Kara returned to the table. Kara happily took a swig of her fruity rum drink and grabbed the menu. Lena was about to start speaking when she was interrupted by a loud round of raucous laughter from the table next to them. Kara looked over then back at Lena, rolling her eyes.

The table next to them was a large group of women who looked to be in their mid-twenties. One of them was wearing a “bride to be” tiara and they had obviously all been drinking heavily. They were clearly intent on keeping the party going.

“They’re having a good time,” Lena said, motioning her head toward the table with a smirk.

“I guess nobody taught them about inside voices,” Kara huffed out, making Lena laugh.

“Ignore them, Kara,” Lena instructed, looking at the menu, “Do you want to get any appetizers?”

“I’m starving,” Kara said, “I could eat one of everything on here.”

“The scary part is you probably could,” Lena replied giggling.

“How about some fried calamari to start?” Kara asked.

“That sounds good,” Lena said, “I’m thinking about the salmon for my entrée.”

“I’m so glad we chose a seafood place,” Kara said, “We haven’t had this in a while.”

The waiter returned and they placed their orders. Kara chose the seafood platter, which clearly had enough food for two people, making Lena laugh again as the waiter left with their orders.

“Alex will go crazy for the leftovers if I bring some home,” Kara said, smiling as she took a sip of her drink and finally found herself relaxing.

“That’s a big if, Kara,” Lena teased with a grin.

There was another loud roar from the next table as the women all broke into laughter at something on one of their phone screens. They were squealing and giggling and talking over one another. One of the women obnoxiously motioned to the waiter and loudly ordered a round of cosmopolitans for the entire table. Kara rubbed her forehead and looked at Lena with an aggravated expression.

“Do you want to ask to move?” Lena asked, looking around and noticing that it would probably be futile as every table was taken.

“No, it’s fine, they’re having a good time,” Kara said, “I was just hoping for a little bit of quiet time with you.”

“I know, but it’s still nice to be here with you,” Lena replied, giving Kara a small grin as she reached across the table and took her hand.

They enjoyed a couple of minutes of conversation and the waiter appeared with the calamari, placing it between them. 

“Looks great,” Kara said, nodding at the waiter.

As he walked away Kara grabbed one calamari ring and popped it into her mouth. She moaned happily and Lena giggled at her enthusiasm. Lena noticed the waiter coming back toward them with a large tray of martinis. She was admiring his ability to balance the tray as he approached. Kara turned her head as the young woman across from her seat waved her arms wildly telling a story. Lena watched the waiter steadily moving forward, keeping his eye on the tray on his shoulder. Suddenly the woman telling the story stood from her seat to embellish her tale. Just as she stood the waiter approached. The woman slammed into the tray sending martinis flying in Kara and Lena’s direction.

The waiter managed to keep most of the glasses on the tray, but liquid flew everywhere, wetting Kara and completely soaking Lena. Kara jumped up from her seat, furious. Lena was wiping the liquid from her burning eyes.

“What the hell?” Kara huffed out at the woman, who was apologizing profusely and looking entirely embarrassed and horrified.

“Kara…,” Lena squeaked out, trying to calm her infuriated wife.

Kara glared at the woman as she approached Lena. The wait staff and the manager were quickly approaching the table with napkins. Kara grabbed one and gently dabbed at Lena’s cheek. Lena took the napkin and blotted her eyes. Kara could hear apologies and the manager’s commands behind her, but she concentrated on Lena until she looked up, finally clearing her eyes. Lena looked at Kara’s wet hair stuck to her face and let out a small chuckle.

“This is the worst fucking date ever,” Lena said, shaking her head and brushing Kara’s hair back behind her ear.

Kara managed a small laugh as she wiped mascara from Lena’s cheek. She took out her phone and opened the Uber app.

“Let’s just go home,” Kara said, sighing as she saw that there were still no available cars.

Lena cringed as she heard the manager telling the women at the next table that there would be no further alcohol served and that they needed to close out their checks. The manager then turned to Lena and Kara, apologizing again.

“It wasn’t the waiter’s fault,” Lena said immediately, “It was terrible timing. She jumped from her seat. There was nothing he could have done.”

The waiter looked at Lena gratefully as he wiped down Kara’s chair and provided her with more napkins to dry herself.

“What can we do to make this right?” the manager asked.

“I’m going to call my sister to pick us up,” Kara said, “I don’t think this can be salvaged.”

Kara called Alex and quickly explained what happened then hung up the phone.

“I think we’ll just try to clean up a bit more in the restroom then go,” Lena said.

The women at the table next to them continued to apologize as Lena and Kara took their purses and a clean stack of napkins and walked away. In the restroom they dried off as best as they could. Kara looked at Lena and managed a small grin.

“What?” Lena asked.

“I don’t know how you manage to still look so hot,” Kara said, “But the wet shirt doesn’t hurt.”

“You are such a perv,” Lena said, giggling and slapping Kara’s shoulder.

Kara pulled Lena closer and gave her a quick kiss then chuckled.

“You taste like vodka,” Kara said, laughing.

“You do too,” Lena said, giggling.

They left the bathroom and headed toward the front door. As they reached the entrance the manager rushed toward them holding a large bag.

“Ladies, here’s some food to go,” he said, “And there’s a gift certificate in the bag for next time you return. Also, my card is in the envelope. Please contact me if you need reimbursement for any dry cleaning.”

“Okay, thanks,” Kara said, taking the bag.

“Where is our waiter?” Lena asked.

“Martin!” the manager called out, waving the waiter over.

Lena pulled a twenty dollar bill from her purse and handed it to the waiter.

“Wait, really?” the waiter asked, his eyes growing large at the gesture.

“It wasn’t your fault and you lost a table for the night,” Lena said, “My best friend waited tables when we were in college and I remember her describing nights like this.”

“Thank you so much,” the waiter said, clearly surprised and thankful.

“Alex is here,” Kara said, looking at her phone.

“Again, I’m so sorry about your experience tonight,” the manager said, “Thank you for being so accommodating.”

Kara and Lena walked outside and approached Alex’s car. Kara opened the passenger door and Alex looked at her with a grimace.

“Oooh, that’s bad,” she said, clearly trying to suppress a laugh, “I brought towels in the back.”

Kara put the food bag on the front passenger seat and opened the back door. She carefully put the towels over the car seats before she and Lena sat down. Alex pulled from the curb and looked back at Kara in the rearview mirror.

“You don’t even know the half of it…” Kara started.

On the short ride home Kara told Alex the details of the disastrous date. Alex only managed to slightly muffle her laughter. Lena giggled a few times as she recognized how absurdly bad the entire evening had gone. They pulled into the driveway of the house and got out of the car.

“I’ll get the bag,” Alex said, “You two need to clean up and change. You smell like a barroom.”

They walked inside and Sam and Ruby’s mouths both dropped at their appearances.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t realize it was that bad,” Sam said, eyes wide.

“Alex can tell you the whole story,” Lena sighed as Lori approached with her nose wriggled.

“Mommy, you’re all sticky,” Lori said, touching Lena’s pant leg.

“Yes, darling, we need to clean up,” Lena said, “We’ll be right back out.”

Kara and Lena walked into their bedroom and stripped off their damp clothing. Kara made it into the shower first and was quickly finishing washing up as Lena joined her.

“This is seriously the biggest tease ever,” Kara huffed out as she watched Lena rub a soapy washcloth across her torso.

Lena chuckled and moved into the spray of the water as Kara stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. It only took about fifteen minutes for them to dress in comfy clothing and emerge back out into the hall. Kara looked at Lena questioningly as she heard soft music coming from the living area. Lena’s expression was curious as well as they walked out into the den.

“Wow, look at this,” Kara said, her voice soft.

The only lighting in the room came from a few candles providing soft light. The table was fully set, and two glasses of wine were poured. There was a note on the kitchen counter. Kara picked it up and held it out so that they could both read it together.

_Food is warm in the oven. Take your time and enjoy. Text when done and we’ll bring kids home. NO RUSH !!! --- A_

“They are really the best, aren’t they?” Lena asked rhetorically, letting out a happy sigh.

Kara walked to the oven and pulled out the packed food. She brought it all to the table and set it in the center. Lena sat down and Kara took her place across from her.

“I’m so hungry,” Kara said, shaking her head with a smile.

“There’s enough food here for an army,” Lena said, giggling, “It looks like they packed a few extras.”

Kara grabbed a fried shrimp and popped it into her mouth. She let out a moan of happiness and Lena smiled widely. Kara grinned as they both filled their plates. Lena took her wine glass and held it up for a toast.

“To the worst date ever with my favorite person in the world,” Lena said, grinning.

Kara clinked her glass against Lena’s and they both smiled as they sipped the wine. They thoroughly enjoyed a peaceful dinner, talking about everything and nothing as they ate. They marveled that the food was still delicious even after the time in the oven staying warm. Just as they finished eating Doria Roberts’ Perfect began playing. Kara stood and reached out her hand. Lena smiled as she rose and intertwined their fingers. Kara moved her arms to Lena’s waist and Lena draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders as they swayed slowly to the music.

“This is nice,” Kara whispered, pulling Lena close and nuzzling into her neck.

Lena hummed softly in response, turning her head slightly and bringing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. They finished the dance quietly, cuddling closely. As the song ended, they shared a lingering kiss, clearly both longing for more. Lena sighed as she pulled back and gazed at Kara lovingly.

“I’m sorry to say this, but I think we need to get Winnie home,” Lena said, “She’s got to be hungry.”

“I know,” Kara said softly, “But I’m really, really enjoying this.”

“Me too,” Lena answered, giving one last sweet kiss before pulling away and grabbing her phone to text Sam.

“I’ll grab some milk from the freezer,” Kara said, “I guess you’ll need to pump and dump after drinking the wine.”

“It was worth it,” Lena answered with a smile, “I haven’t had wine in forever!”

A few minutes later Sam arrived holding Winnie in her arms. Lena was finishing pumping in the bedroom as she heard the front door open. She hurried into the den to find Kara settled on the couch feeding Winnie from a bottle and chatting with Sam.

“Where’s Lori?” Lena asked, looking around.

“She’s in a mean game of Chutes and Ladders with Ruby and Alex,” Sam said, “Jeremiah is sleeping.”

“Should I walk back with you to get her?” Lena asked.

“She wants to sleep over, I was gonna grab some pajamas and head back,” Sam said.

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Kara asked, “You guys have already outdone yourselves tonight.”

“I love having her,” Sam answered happily, “So does Ruby. Alex too. We don’t have anything planned tomorrow morning so it’s a perfect night.”

“I’ll grab her things then,” Lena answered.

Lena accompanied Sam outside to the porch as she began the short walk home.

“Thanks again, Sam,” Lena said genuinely.

“You guys definitely need some time together,” Sam said, “It’s so hard with a newborn and we have Ruby helping out. You have to deal with two kids that need your help constantly. Hopefully you’ll get a good night of sleep.”

“I hardly think sleep is what’s on Kara’s mind,” Lena said with a smirk.

“Well, I hope you get some of that too,” Sam answered with a laugh.

They hugged quickly and Lena stayed outside and watched until she saw Sam make it onto her own porch just down the block. Lena returned inside and looked around. Kara and Winnie were no longer in the den, so Lena blew out the candles and turned off the music. She heard movement in the nursery and walked in to find Kara rocking Winnie and singing softly. Kara looked up and smiled.

“She’s out,” Lena whispered as she approached.

“Yep, I changed her diaper and she snuggled right in and fell asleep,” Kara said, standing and walking toward the crib.

Kara carefully placed the infant down and checked the monitor to make sure that it was on. She and Lena quietly exited the room and walked down the hall to their bedroom. Kara closed the door and hurried toward Lena, grabbing her from behind.

“Kara!” Lena squealed, giggling as Kara playfully nipped at her neck.

“Get undressed and get in this bed now,” Kara said playfully, “I’m ready for dessert.”

Lena laughed as she shed her clothes. Kara was naked and on top of her in no time, kissing her with conviction. Lena let out a soft moan as Kara began working her way down her neck. Kara didn’t waste any time finding her way to a comfortable spot between Lena’s legs. She licked softly at Lena’s clit and grinned as Lena squirmed and groaned beneath her.

“Kara,” Lena huffed, “Use your fingers.”

“You sure?” Kara asked, worried since it was the first time since Winnie was born for Lena.

“Yes, just go slow,” Lena said, panting softly as Kara rubbed her fingers softly near her opening.

Kara kissed Lena’s inner thigh as she gently inserted a finger, finding Lena wet and ready. Lena let out a satisfied breath and Kara gently added another finger and went back with her tongue to Lena’s clit. After just a few short minutes Lena felt her orgasm coming on. She grasped the sheets with one hand and placed the other on Kara’s head, keeping her close.

“Fuck, I’m cumming, Kara…Kara, oh god,” Lena moaned out as her body became taut and her orgasm washed over.

Kara kept at it until she felt Lena tug at her hair. She pulled back and looked up, satisfied to see Lena’s chest heaving with satisfied breaths as her body still tingled. Kara moved up and let out a little squeal as Lena unexpectedly flipped them both over and brought their lips together in sloppy, deep kiss. Lena reached down and plunged two fingers into Kara, relishing in the moan Kara emitted into their kiss. Lena never hesitated, keeping their lips together and thrusting her fingers in and out until Kara pulled back and took in a deep breath.

“Lena, god, Lena, don’t stop,” Kara urged as she came, moaning loudly. She was so lost in passion she forgot entirely that there was a baby sleeping just down the hall. Lena quieted her by bringing their lips together again. Kara shook as she reached down and slowed Lena’s hand. Lena gently moved her hand and let it rest on Kara’s hip. Kara pulled their bodies even closer.

“You make me feel so good,” Kara whispered, nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

“I know we haven’t been able to connect as much…,” Lena started, speaking softly.

Kara interrupted her with a gentle kiss.

“It’s okay,” Kara answered, looking at Lena lovingly.

“I want to make something very clear, Kara,” Lena said, reaching up and rubbing Kara’s cheek with her thumb, “I want you just as much as I ever have – maybe even more.”

“Me too,” Kara said, smiling softly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, darling,” Lena said, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

They fell asleep, both fully satisfied, comfortably wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while to this chapter out but I hope it was worth it. I've been crazy busy with work but I've figured out where I'm going with the third, final installment of the story.... here we go...


	4. Chapter 4 - opportunities

Ruby took a second serving of bacon and eggs and happily dug in at Sunday brunch. Lori looked at her plate and giggled.

“You can eat a lot, Ruby!” Lori said with a big smile.

“That’s because I run around so much with soccer,” Ruby answered, taking a big swig of milk.

“Are you excited about next weekend?” Eliza asked Ruby with clear pride in her voice.

“Yeah, one more win and we get to the state finals,” Ruby said happily, “National City High has never made it this far.”

“Ruby’s coach said there may be some college scouts at the game,” Alex said.

“That’s a big opportunity to show your stuff,” Lena added.

“I’m a little nervous,” Ruby said honestly, “You guys are all coming, right? I mean I know it’s kind of far away.”

“It’s only an hour, Rubes,” Kara said grinning, “We wouldn’t miss it for anything. And you need to remember to just play your game - don’t think about scouts or college. Focus on the moment.”

“No matter what happens, we are so proud of you,” Eliza added happily.

Ruby looked down the table at Lillian.

“LiLi, do you think you can come?” Ruby asked.

Lillian smiled softly, clearly touched by the request.

“If you want me there, I’ll definitely make it,” Lillian answered with a smile.

“Of course, I want you there,” Ruby said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“We can ride up together, Lillian,” Eliza offered happily.

When the brunch was done Ruby and Lori took Morgan to the backyard to fetch the ball. Lillian followed them outside, watching from the rail of the deck. Lena carried Winnie to the sofa to feed her. Alex and Kara finished cleaning the kitchen with Eliza’s help. Sam cleaned Jeremiah’s messy face and hands and wiped down his highchair. She picked him up and walked outside.

“Come on, Jeremiah,” Ruby urged, holding out her arms.

Sam placed him in the grass, and he toddled over to the girls to play. Sam chuckled watching him then walked back to the deck and leaned on the railing next to Lillian. They stood quietly enjoying the antics of the kids and the dog. Lillian sighed softly and looked at Sam.

“Is it okay with you that I come to Ruby’s game?” Lillian asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Sam answered honestly, “She wants you there.”

“Sam, you know that Lena and I have lunch regularly,” Lillian said.

“Yep,” Sam answered, unsure where the conversation was heading.

“Recently, for the first time, we discussed you,” Lillian said softly, “Lena told me about a conversation she had with Ruby – about the beginning of your friendship.”

Sam shifted slightly, not sure how much she wanted to discuss about her life hardships with Lillian Luthor.

“I just wanted to say…,” Lillian started, her voice catching a bit, “I think that Lena is an incredible mother. I could watch her with Lori and Winnie all day long. She certainly didn’t learn it from me.”

Lillian took in a long breath and continued.

“She learned it from you, Sam,” Lillian said, looking out at the yard and quickly wiping at a tear that escaped down her cheek. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am for everything that you’ve done for her over the years.”

Sam was completely shocked. She couldn’t find any words to respond for a few moments. Finally, she gathered her thoughts.

“Lillian, I didn’t want her to let you back in her life,” Sam said, her voice just above a whisper, “But I was wrong.”

“You were protecting her, Sam,” Lillian said, “I don’t hold it against you. Honestly, I wouldn’t have bet on me either.”

The women looked at each other and both chuckled softly.

“I’m happy you and Lena have grown so close,” Sam said, then she added, “And I’m glad Ruby has someone else in the family to cheer her on.”

“I doubt very much that you’ll ever need anything from me,” Lillian said, “But please know that I do adore Ruby and Jeremiah and I feel very lucky to be included in your family life. I will be here for you if you ever reach out. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Sam said, her voice soft.

Lillian turned and held her arms out and Sam pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile inside, Eliza put the last dish into the dishwasher as Kara and Alex finished wiping down the counters and the tabletop. Lena had just finished feeding Winnie and walked over with the baby in her arms. She glanced outside and noticed Sam and Lillian talking at the deck railing.

“Oh gosh, what on earth?” Lena asked, wondering if she needed to go out and referee.

“They’ve been talking peacefully for a few minutes,” Alex said, “We made a group decision not to intervene.”

“You all worry too much,” Eliza said, “Lillian has changed and grown so much just in the time that I’ve known her. She is certainly capable of an adult conversation with Sam.”

“You and Lillian are getting pretty buddy-buddy,” Kara teased, “You had a date to that play at the theater last week.”

Eliza looked at Kara and laughed.

“I know how impossible it is for all of you to understand that some women are actually attracted to men,” Eliza said, rolling her eyes, “But I can assure you that both Lillian and I fall squarely into that camp. We do enjoy going out together – as friends!”

“Kara, can you please not talk about Mom and sex at all,” Alex groaned, snapping a towel in her sister’s direction.

“Oh…my…god,” Lena said, her voice filled with awe.

She was looking out the large windows as Sam and Lillian embraced in a genuine, long hug. The two women outside went back to watching the kids playing and Lena remained in place, her mouth agape. Kara walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her from behind, looking over Lena’s shoulder at Winnie, resting in her embrace.

“I guess miracles do happen,” Kara said with a chuckle.

“Lena, Lillian was very touched by your conversation the other day at lunch about Sam,” Eliza said. “I’m guessing that’s what brought this on.”

“I told her about talking to Ruby,” Lena said to Alex and Kara, “Lillian honestly didn’t know a whole lot about me and Sam’s friendship.”

“How about we go out and join them?” Alex asked.

They all moved outside. Eliza took Winnie from Lena’s arms, enjoying any chance she got to hold her newest grandchild. Sam walked over and plopped down on the swing next to Alex. Alex immediately draped her arm over Sam’s shoulder and pulled her close. Kara went out into the yard to play with the kids. Lena walked to the railing and joined Lillian.

“Everything okay out here?” Lena asked, smiling softly at Lillian.

“Yes, all good,” Lillian said, “It’s been a lovely Sunday, as always.”

Lena looked around at her family and her heart felt completely full. She took in a deep breath and her eyes met Kara’s. Kara was watching Lena and she smiled widely. Lena met her smile with a big grin, knowing instinctively that Kara was sharing in her happy moment.

*****************

Kara exited the car and stretched out her leg as Lena unbuckled Lori then turned to pull Winnie’s seat from the car.

“Mommy, are you okay?” Lori asked, looking at Kara with an expression of worry.

“Yep, all good,” Kara answered with a smile, “You know I have to stretch if I stay sitting for a while.”

“But does it hurt?” Lori asked.

“Not really, it just feels stiff,” Kara answered.

“Okay,” Lori replied, sounding satisfied with the answer.

“Come on, girls, let’s go find our seats,” Lena said as she snapped Winnie’s seat into the stroller.

They walked towards the soccer field and found Alex and Sam. They had saved space for the family at the end of the bleachers so that Lori and Jeremiah had room to play. Eliza and Lillian were already there, and both were wearing purple shirts for Ruby’s team color. Kara looked at them then glanced at Alex and giggled.

“Don’t you laugh,” Eliza said, chuckling herself, “I used to wear your colors to your games all the time!”

“Yeah, I remember,” Kara said, giggling.

“I think it’s sweet,” Sam said, “Ruby will notice for sure. She’ll love it.”

Kara sat next to Alex and watched the teams warm up. She noticed Alex watching Ruby closely, concentrating even though the game hadn’t started yet.

“Geez, you’re a bundle of nerves,” Kara teased.

“I am,” Alex huffed out honestly, “I can’t remember the last time I was so nervous.”

“It’s just a game, Alex,” Kara said, patting Alex’s thigh and giving her a smile.

“I know that,” Alex said, “But it means so much to her, and she works so hard at it.”

“Alex, there are way worse things in life than losing a soccer game,” Sam said, grinning as she shook her head, “Honestly, you need to relax.”

“I can’t help it!” Alex protested, “I get wrapped up in this stuff – and there are scouts here. How are you so calm?”

“We can afford to send Ruby to college anywhere she wants to go,” Sam said, “It’s not like her education is riding on it.”

“I know that, but I remember playing sports in high school,” Alex said, “It was a big deal. We never won any championships.”

“Alex can’t help herself, Sam,” Eliza said, grinning, “She’s just naturally competitive.”

“I’m not as bad as Kara,” Alex huffed out.

“Can’t deny it,” Kara said, grinning, “We drove Eliza crazy as kids.”

“The two of them turned every single thing into a contest,” Eliza said, smiling, “I swear they raced who could load the dishwasher quicker.”

“I won,” Alex said, nodding and making Kara laugh.

“The game is starting,” Lillian said, turning from the conversation to watch as the teams took their positions.

The game was a defensive battle throughout the first half, with no scoring at all. Lori was getting bored and wriggling around on the bleachers as the second half started.

“How come nobody is doing anything?” Lori asked, crossing her arms in disgust.

“They’re trying,” Alex explained, “But the defenders are keeping them from scoring.”

“Nobody’s even kicking by the nets,” Lori complained, dramatically holding out her hand in the direction of the goal.

They were all giggling at Lori’s drama as Ruby broke away from the defender in front of her and sprinted down the field with the ball.

“Look!” Kara said, eyes wide.

“Go, Ruby, go,” Alex whispered, quietly goading her on.

Ruby found the perfect angle and kicked the ball past the defender into the goal. The crowd cheered wildly, and Alex whooped and hollered the loudest of anyone. Ruby was mobbed by her teammates. Once the quick celebration ended, she looked over at the bleachers where her family sat. She caught Lori’s eye and the two of them both did a little jig. The parents of the team all clapped and laughed. A man sitting just down from Eliza turned and smiled widely.

“Do they do that every time she scores?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes, they’re cousins,” Eliza answered, grinning, “The little one loves to come to the games. When Ruby scores she always looks over and they do their quick dance.”

“She’s really good,” he said, motioning his head toward Ruby, “She has a natural ability to be in the right position.”

Alex and Sam had both started paying attention to the conversation, noting that the man was not one of the parents that attended all the games.

“I don’t know much about the strategy,” Eliza answered, “I’m the proud grandmother.”

“Are her parents here?” he asked.

“I’m her mom,” Sam answered immediately.

The man pulled out a card and handed it to Sam.

“Enjoy the game,” he said, “But I’d like to talk soon.”

Sam took the card. She and Alex both read the small type quickly. The man was a scout for Stanford. Alex had to work very hard to keep a poker face as her excitement bubbled.

“Definitely,” Alex said, nodding.

“I’ll be in contact with her coach,” the man said, rising then walking away.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance Alex turned to Sam with her eyes wide.

“Stanford!” Alex said, “Holy shit!”

Kara covered Lori’s ears and gave Alex a harsh stare.

“Sorry!” Alex said, “But Stanford! It’s the top soccer school in the country. Plus, it’s a great college.”

“And it’s not very far away,” Sam said with a grin.

“What’s college?” Lori asked.

“It’s where you can go after high school to continue your education,” Lena answered.

“Some are far away?” Lori asked, looking concerned.

“Some are far, and some are close,” Lena answered.

“I don’t want Ruby to go too far,” Lori said, her lip in a pout, “I want her to go to a close one.”

“Well Stanford is close,” Alex said, “And if she gets an offer there and she can get in, she’ll be thrilled.”

The game continued with only one shot on goal for the opponent which was easily blocked by the goalie. The score ended one-zero and Ruby’s team was headed to the finals. After a team celebration on the field Ruby ran to her family. Sam was the first to greet her with a long, tight embrace before the rest of the women swarmed around her. Lori wriggled her way into the middle, hugging Ruby’s legs.

“The man from Stamford said you were good,” Lori said, looking up at Ruby.

“Wait, what?” Ruby asked, looking at her mom.

“The scout from Stanford was here,” Sam said, grinning, “He gave me his card and said he’d be in contact with your coach.”

Ruby’s eyes grew wide at the news.

“Can we get ice cream?” Lori asked, changing the subject entirely, unaware of the importance of the moment.

The women all laughed, and Ruby nodded.

“Come on, you nut,” Ruby said, giggling and picking Lori up, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the thing... I've got Covid. So far, I'm feeling okay but I have fever and a cough. I have one underlying condition but it's not that bad and right now everything is mild. If you're inclined to say a little prayer or send up good wishes, that would be great. Obviously, I can't go to work, so I'll have time to write as long as I'm feeling okay. 
> 
> Also, on a happier note, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate.
> 
> Next chapter: Kara and Lori get a day together


	5. Chapter 5 - Kara's very good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bunch of fluff

Kara looked at her watch and noted it was nearly ten AM.She walked out of her office into the lab and talked with a couple of the researchers for a few moments before grabbing her purse and heading down to the nursery.Lena was already there in the rocker peacefully feeding Winnie. Kara smiled widely and walked over, leaning down to give Lena a quick kiss. As she pulled back, she rubbed Winnie’s cheek softly.

“You’d better get going,” Lena said with a grin, “Lori will have a heart attack if other parents are showing up and you’re not there.”

“I know,” Kara answered with a chuckle, “I think she reminded me about the field trip about 20 times on the ride to school this morning.”

“Have a good time,” Lena said, smiling.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kara said, “Any advice?”

“Don’t get stuck with Mallory’s mom,” Lena answered, “She’s dreadful.”

Kara laughed and nodded as she leaned down for one more quick kiss before leaving. She drove to school and made her way to the courtyard where they were instructed to meet.There were a few parents milling around but Kara was relieved the students hadn’t come out yet. Kara noticed that the parents were in small groups talking to one another. This was her first activity and she didn’t know anyone. She felt a twinge of anxiety as she moved awkwardly to the edge of the courtyard and waited.

“Hey there,” came a friendly voice, startling Kara.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the woman said, flashing a big, friendly smile, “I’m Vee.”

“Kara,” Kara answered with a grin.

“You look a little lost,” Vee said.

Vee was a petite black woman with long braids pulled into a ponytail. She had a slight Southern accent and such a friendly demeanor that Kara was immediately thankful for her company.

“This is my first time at a school thing,” Kara said honestly, “I don’t know anyone.”

“Well, most everyone is really nice,” Vee said, then she lowered her voice, “But there are a couple of doozies roaming around.”

Vee laughed at her own comment and Kara chuckled along.Kara’s phone buzzed and she glanced at it and smiled.

“My wife is reminding me to take pictures,” Kara said, smirking, “Come here.”

She held up the phone and Vee moved closer and they took a selfie. Kara sent it with the caption – _Look, Mom, I made a new friend!_

Lena replied immediately – _Vee! She’s great - tell her I said hi!_

“She said to tell you hi,” Kara said.

“So, who’s your wife?” Vee asked.

“Lena Danvers,” Kara answered, smiling, “Our daughter is Lori.”

“Oh, I love Lena,” Vee answered in her cheerful tone, “And that woman is a beauty. You two are like some sort of supermodel couple!”

Kara blushed, not used to such open friendliness. She decided she would definitely try to stick with Vee as much as possible for the day.

The double doors opened, and the small group of students made their way out. Lori’s head was craning around and as soon as she spotted Kara she ran over and hugged her legs tightly.

“You’re here!” Lori squealed.

“Of course, I’m here,” Kara said, chuckling, “I told you I would be.”

A little boy came walking over at a much more leisurely pace. His smile was just as wide as his mother’s.

“This is my son, Emmett,” Vee said, “And I remember you, Lori.”

“Hi!” Lori said, smiling widely at Vee.

Everyone quieted down as the teacher gave instructions on riding the bus and directions of what to do when they arrived at the National City Zoo.Basically, the class would begin together with an educational session with the zookeepers then have lunch in a private pavilion. Afterward, everyone could wander on their own until they had to be back on the bus at 2:30.

Kara held Lori’s hand as they climbed the steps onto the school bus.Lori hopped onto one of the bench seats next to the window and grinned widely as Kara sat down next to her.

“This is so much fun, Mommy,” Lori said, giggling as the bus pulled out of the schoolyard.

“This is just the transportation, Lori,” Kara said chuckling, “I think the real fun part is supposed to be the zoo.”

“I like the bus,” Lori said, “We’re so high up!”

Kara grinned and enjoyed Lori’s enthusiasm.When they arrived at the zoo, they were led to the learning pavilion.The kids all took spots on the floor as the parents found seats on the benches surrounding the room.Kara sat next to Vee.The teacher walked to the front and placed her phone and a speaker on a table.

“Okay, let’s get all our shakes out so that we can listen to our speaker today,” the teacher instructed.

The children all jumped to their feet. The teacher started a song on her phone and the children all began dancing and wiggling in their spots. Kara’s mouth fell open as she watched Lori. She was shaking around for all she was worth. Vee nudged Kara and they both started giggling uncontrollably.

“What the heck?” Kara whispered, “She looks like she’s possessed.”

“Those are some serious dance moves,” Vee answered, her shoulders shaking with laughter, “Does she get those from you or Lena?”

“I definitely do not dance like that,” Kara answered, mouth agape as Lori kept at it, clearly concentrating on her wriggling.

“You gotta give it to the kid,” Vee said, “She’s committed.”

The teacher stopped the music and the kids all sat down.Lori craned her head around to see Kara. Kara grinned and gave her a thumbs up and Lori smiled widely.

The next half hour was spent learning about wildlife conservation from the zookeepers. Once that was done everyone sat down to a quick lunch then were released to explore the zoo. Lori immediately asked to go see the monkeys and Vee and Emmett joined along. Lori and Emmett both laughed as the orangutans swung around their area providing entertainment.

Once they were done with the monkeys, they made their way to the elephant area then to the wild cats.Lori and Emmett were both very excited as the zookeepers had informed them that there was a new baby tiger on exhibit.When they arrived, the baby was feeding from its mother.

“Look, Momma, it’s just like Winnie!” Lori squealed, “It’s sucking on its Mommy.”

“Who’s Winnie?” Emmett asked, looking at Lori.

“My baby sister,” Lori answered, “She eats from my Mommy’s boobs.”

“Lori!” Kara said, correcting her with a chuckle, “I don’t think we need to talk about any body parts.”

“I didn’t realize Lori had a baby sister,” Vee said, “Let me see a picture!”

Kara opened her phone and showed Vee a recent picture of Winnie. Vee smiled widely as she looked at the picture then looked at Kara.

“She looks just like you,” Vee said, “Those eyes, she’s beautiful.”

“Can we go to the lions now?” Lori asked, not at all interested in pictures of Winnie.

“Yep, they should be right up ahead,” Kara answered.

They walked past the lions and the cheetahs. Kara leaned on the railing and stretched out her leg.She was beginning to feel some soreness from spending so long on her feet.

“Mommy, do you need to rest your leg?” Lori asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, I think we’d better find a place for a little rest soon,” Kara answered, taking a deep breath.

“The play area isn’t far,” Vee said, unsure what was going on but picking up on Kara’s need to sit, “We can take a break and the kids can run around.”

They made their way there and Kara plopped down on a bench. Lori looked at the playground then looked back at Kara.

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Lori asked quietly.

“I’m fine, sweetie,” Kara said with a smile, “Just need a break. You go play with Emmett.”

Lori smiled and ran onto the playground. Vee walked over to a vending machine and bought two waters. She sat down next to Kara and handed her one.

“Thanks,” Kara said gratefully.

“You okay?” Vee asked, not wanting to pry but concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara said, “I have an old injury. I just need to take breaks.”

“Lori is really sweet, watching out for you like that,” Vee said, “You’re raising a good kid.”

“Some of it is good genes,” Kara said, smiling softly, “Lena’s the most caring person I’ve ever known.”

“That’s sweet,” Vee said, smiling.

Lori ran over and grabbed Kara’s water bottle, taking a big sip and smiling widely.

“Having fun?” Kara asked with a grin.

“This is the best day ever, Momma,” Lori answered, turning and running back onto the playground.

The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing off the exhibits, including a walk through the snake house much to Kara’s dismay. Lori wasn’t scared at all, but Kara stayed right in the center of the walkway and tried not to look too closely at any of the display cases.

When they arrived back at school Lori walked hand in hand with Kara to the car. Kara texted Lena to let her know that they would stop at the grocery then meet her at home with Winnie. Lena had planned to take off work early to spend the late afternoon with the family.

Lori and Kara walked into the grocery and started at the produce section.They agreed that for dinner they would make lemon chicken, roasted potatoes and asparagus. Kara grabbed some fresh fruit for the house as well. Lori begged for something special for dessert and Kara relented and agreed to a pint of chocolate gelato.

When they arrived home, Kara gave Lori one grocery bag to carry and grabbed the others in her arms. They walked inside and placed everything on the kitchen counters.

“Mommy!” Lori yelled out, looking for Lena.

Lena walked out from her bedroom with Winnie in her arms. She had changed from her work clothes and was wearing black yoga pants and a comfy white t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had removed her makeup and just put on a bit of lip gloss. Kara looked up from the groceries and watched Lena walk into the room. Kara smiled softly and she kept her eyes on her wife.

“What?” Lena asked, looking down to see if she had a spill on her clothing.

“Nothing,” Kara said with a soft chuckle, “You’re just so pretty.”

Lena smiled and felt her cheeks blush. She walked over and gave Kara a soft kiss even as Lori was pulling at her leg. She chuckled as she pulled back and looked down at her daughter.

“How was your field trip?” Lena asked, running her hand through Lori’s messy hair.

“It was so fun!” Lori squealed, “We saw all the animals and I played with Emmett and we had chicken tenders for lunch and we went to the snake house!”

“Oh my, that’s a lot of information,” Lena said with a chuckle, “I can tell you played hard. You smell like a little puppy.”

“I got sweaty at the playground,” Lori answered plainly.

“How about I give Winnie to Mommy,” Lena said, handing over the baby, “And I take you for a bath.”

“A bath?” Lori asked pouting, “It’s not nighttime!”

“No, but you’re a mess,” Lena said, taking her hand and heading toward the bathroom, “And once we get you cleaned up, we can relax for the rest of the day.”

Lori grumpily followed along to her bath. Kara took Winnie and gently laid her on a blanket on the floor. She laid beside her, making faces and causing Winnie to giggle. They played happily and Winnie eventually got her little fingers stuck in Kara’s hair. Kara laughed as she extricated the chubby hands from her hair. She gave Winnie a raspberry on her belly and chuckled as Winnie laughed loudly. Kara heard another laugh and looked up to see Lena, holding Lori in her arms, amused by her wife and baby.

“You two are the cutest,” Lena said, grinning.

“What about me?” Lori asked.

“All three of you,” Lena answered, placing Lori down and sitting on the floor.

“Lori, wanna help me cook dinner?” Kara asked.

“Yes!” Lori answered, jumping up with excitement.

Kara and Lori went to the kitchen and began preparing the food. Kara let Lori crack the eggs for the batter and squeeze the lemon juice. They happily cooked the meal together as Lena held Winnie and watched contentedly.Once they sat down Lori talked nonstop about their day at the zoo, amusing Lena with her stories. When they were done eating Kara interrupted.

“Hey Lori, how about I put on some music and you show your mom how you shake out all of your wiggles?” Kara asked.

“What does that mean?” Lena asked with a chuckle.

“We all dance at the beginning of class for a few minutes to get all of our wiggles out,” Lori explained.

“Okay, let’s see it,” Lena said as Kara turned on some music.

Lori began her dance and Kara looked at Lena with a smirk. Lena’s mouth was slightly agape, and it was clear she was doing her best to keep from laughing.

“Oh my, that’s really… something,” Lena said, looking at Kara and breaking into giggles.

“Does she get those moves from you?” Kara asked, “Because they are definitely not from me.”

“I’m not sure where she gets those,” Lena said, fully laughing.

“Come dance with me,” Lori said to Lena.

“Oh darling, I really don’t think…,” Lena started.

“I will,” Kara said, jumping to her feet much to Lori’s delight.

Kara moved next to Lori and began shaking her hips in a purposely silly motion. Lena shook her head and laughed even more as they both kept at it.

“Come on, Mommy,” Lori plead, still wiggling around.

“Okay, fine,” Lena said, getting up from the table and moving toward them.

Lena began shimmying her shoulders and Kara nearly fell over with laughter.

“Please tell me you’re not actually trying,” Kara said, wiping tears from eyes.

“What?” Lena asked, “This isn’t a good shimmy?”

“You look like you’re tied to a board,” Kara said, “Loosen up.”

All three of them were giggling and dancing around until the song came to an end. Lori cheered happily and Lena and Kara both sat down, huffing from the exercise. They ate some gelato and cleaned the dishes and Lori began yawning.

“I think it’s time for bed, darling,” Lena said, “You’ve had a very long day.”

“Okay, Mommy,” Lori said, too tired to object.

“I’ll take her and you can feed Winnie,” Kara offered.

Kara brough Lori to her bed and read Goodnight Moon. When she was done, she looked down at her tired daughter.

“I had a wonderful day with you, Lori,” Kara said softly.

“Me too, Mommy,” Lori said sleepily, “I love you.”

“I love you too, little bit,” Kara said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She left the room and found Lena coming out from Winnie’s nursery.

“She fell asleep eating,” Lena said in a whisper, “I think she’s down for the night.”

“This has been the best day,” Kara said with a sigh, “wanna cuddle and watch some tv in bed?”

“Something like that,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Kara grinned as Lena closed the door behind them and turned the lock. Lena led Kara to the bed and within minutes was settled between her legs, happily listening to Kara’s soft moans. Once Kara was fully sated, she pulled Lena up and held her in her arms, kissing her softly.

Kara slid her hand down between Lena’s legs and began rubbing softly, keeping their lips together and kissing her gently. Lena pulled back and gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching. Kara looked at her intently.

“Say my name when you come,” Kara whispered as she picked up the pace, “I love it when you say my name.”

Lena managed to gasp out Kara’s name as her orgasm hit, repeating it like a mantra as she shook in her wife’s arms. Kara drew out Lena’s orgasm as long as she could until she finally pulled her hand up and wrapped Lena tightly in her arms.

“I figured your great day needed a great ending,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s jaw softly, “I hope that was okay.”

“God, I love you,” Kara sighed out, “And that was way more than okay.”

Lena gently ran her hand through Kara’s hair as Kara settled on her chest. It only took a few minutes for Kara’s breathing to even out. Lena smiled, feeling her wife peacefully sleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that fluffy nonsense chapter. I started and stopped it many times over the past few days.
> 
> I am finally feeling human again. Covid really knocked me for a loop. I was completely exhausted for days, hence the starting and stopping. I'm pretty much fully recovered now and I am so thankful for all of your comments, thoughts and good wishes.
> 
> Next chapter - Alex does what Alex does


	6. Chapter 6 - Alex does what Alex does

Alex walked out of the precinct and jumped into her cruiser. She chuckled to herself as she drove down the street toward a coffee shop a few blocks away. A few of her colleagues had asked her to pick up donuts and she was amused by the stereotypical nature of her errand. As she turned the corner, she noted a car in the oncoming lanes swerving at a high rate of speed. The car clipped the back of a small sedan, sending it careening into a streetlight. Much to her alarm, the small sedan immediately began emitting black smoke.

She quickly called in the situation on her radio as she pulled the cruiser into the street to block traffic. She jumped from her car and ran over to the sedan. A woman was slumped over in the front seat and a baby was in a car seat in the back. Both doors had significant damage. She pulled at the doors, but they were locked. The smoke was intensifying.

“Fuck,” she groaned out as she pulled at the car door with all of her strength.

A crowd had gathered around, and a couple of men ran to her side.

“I’ve got a crowbar,” Alex yelled, rushing to her police car and pulling a tool from the trunk.

She hurried back and shoved the tool into the door jamb. She pushed and pulled to no avail. 

“Help me,” Alex implored.

One of the men grabbed the tool with Alex and they both pushed, straining with all of their might. The door opened slightly and the other man quickly grabbed at it, adding his effort. They managed to pull the door open.

A whoosh of noise and heat appeared and the men both stumbled away from the car. Flames were now leaping from the hood. Alex stayed in place and tugged at the unconscious woman’s seatbelt as the heat licked nearby. She looked at one of the men.

“Fire extinguisher in my trunk!” she yelled out.

He ran to the car and grabbed the extinguisher. Alex managed to pull off the woman’s seatbelt and began to tug her from the seat. The man with the fire extinguisher pointed it at the hood and began spraying but the fire was getting rapidly out of control. The crowd was beginning to scream. Alex tugged the woman to the street. The other man approached to help.

“Pull her away, I have to get the baby,” Alex screamed, rushing back toward the car.

Alex could feel the heat and hear the screams of the crowd as she jumped into the car and reached into the back seat. The baby was awake and crying. As Alex touched the car seat buckle, she felt the heat on her hands and her back. She knew that the fire extinguisher was not going to put out the flames. She heard sirens approaching and said a prayer they would make it in time.

Alex was beginning to panic as she couldn’t get the car seat to unbuckle. The smoke was becoming too thick for her to see and she was having trouble breathing. She reached onto her belt and unbuckled a knife. She focused intently and cut through the straps of the baby seat. She heard another whoosh and felt heat all over her body. She grabbed the baby and pulled, feeling enormous relief as the baby came free into her arms. She tugged the child into the front seat and stumbled from the car.

She looked up to see firemen rushing toward her as she willed her legs to move from the car, exhaustion taking over. She heard a loud noise and felt the blast from behind her. She held the child close as she rolled away from the exploding car. She was immediately grabbed by a fireman and carried away from the burning vehicle with the baby still cradled in her arms.

Her ears were ringing, and the smoke was burning in her eyes. She was placed down on a sidewalk and she managed to clear her mind enough to look down at the baby. She felt enormous relief as the baby let out a loud wail.

“Let me take her,” a soft voice said.

Alex looked up to see an EMT waiting with her arms outstretched. Alex handed over the baby and glanced around to see what happened to the mother. She saw another group of EMTs working on getting her onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. The crowd had grown, and Alex noticed numerous people filming the scene on their phones. She tried to take a breath and began coughing uncontrollably.

“Here,” a voice said, “This’ll help.”

Another EMT placed an oxygen mask over Alex’s face, immediately providing relief.

“We’re going to need to take you in,” he said, “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Alex said, nodding and beginning to stand.

“Whoa, not yet,” he said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, “Let us look you over and help get you to an ambulance. You’ve taken in a lot of smoke and you’ve got some burns.”

Alex looked down and realized that the sleeve of her uniform had a gaping hole on the forearm where it had burned off. She hadn’t even felt the pain as she was focused on the rescue.

“I need to call my wife,” Alex said, immediately thinking of Sam’s reaction if any of the video made it out to the public.

“Okay,” he said, “do you have a phone?”

“In my cruiser, in the cup holder,” Alex said, coughing and realizing that she was clearly still struggling to clear the smoke from her lungs.

“I’ll get it,” he said, “Stay right here and let the oxygen do its job.”

He walked to the cruiser and returned with the phone. Alex breathed in a few more breaths of the oxygen then hit the button to dial Sam.

**********************

Sam was meeting with Lena going over her section of the agenda for the upcoming board meeting. The computer system at L-Corp was almost completely finished with the overhaul Sam had installed. The security was top notch and Lena was excited to let the board know what Sam had accomplished. As they were finishing their discussion Kara walked in with two cups of coffee.

“Hey Sam, I should have asked if you wanted anything,” Kara said as she walked around the desk and handed Lena her cup.

“I’m fine, I’ve already had two this morning,” Sam answered with a smile. “Are you meeting with the boss next? She’s in a mood.”

“I am not,” Lena said, chuckling. “I just want to make sure I have everything in order for the meeting.”

“She seems tense,” Kara said, smirking at Sam, “Maybe I can help her work it out if I get a little alone time in here with here.”

“Both of you stop it!” Lena said, laughing, “You two are incorrigible.”

Sam’s cell phone rang, and she glanced down and saw that it was Alex.

“It’s Alex, I’d better grab it,” Sam said as Lena motioned for her to answer.

_Sam: Hey babe, what’s up?_

_Alex: I don’t want you to freak out…_

_Sam: Alex, what’s wrong?_

_Alex: I’m okay, Sam, but I was involved in a rescue just now. A car fire. I think people might have videoed it and I didn’t want you to see anything and worry about me._

_Sam: Are you hurt?_

_Alex: Not really, but I have to go to the hospital._

_Sam: The hospital? Alex?_

Kara and Lena looked back and forth between one another, sensing Sam’s clearly rising concern.

_Alex: Sam, I’m okay. I swear, but I have to go get checked out. There was a lot of smoke and I got some superficial burns._

_Sam: What hospital?_

_Alex: NC General_

_Sam: I’ll meet you there_

_Alex: Okay, honey, you don’t need to, but you can if you want_

_Sam: I definitely want to, Alex_

Sam was fighting to stay calm as she spoke. She was relieved to hear Alex’s unruffled voice, but she knew her wife downplayed everything.

_Alex: Okay, I’m going there now_

_Sam: I’ll see you soon_

Sam hung up the phone and quickly relayed the conversation to Lena and Kara. Lena immediately pushed the buzzer on her phone.

“Jess, I need you to call the board members and tell them our meeting is postponed,” Lena directed, “Tell them that I will be in touch personally over the next couple of days.”

Lena grabbed her purse and looked at Sam.

“Let’s go,” Lena said.

Sam nodded and the women all hurried to the garage together. They hopped into Lena’s car and headed toward NC General. When they arrived, Lena dropped Sam and Kara at the emergency room entrance and went to park the car. Sam and Kara walked in and hurried toward the information desk. They both noticed a large police presence milling around.

“I’m looking for my wife, she was the police officer brought in this morning – Alex Danvers,” Sam said to the woman.

Immediately Sam and Kara heard a voice behind them and turned.

“Sam?” the officer said.

Sam recognized one of the police officers from Alex’s precint, Christine Cagney.

“Christine,” Sam answered, “Have you seen Alex?”

“Yeah, she’s okay,” Christine said, shaking her head and chuckling, “A real hero, that one.”

“Ma’am, we can bring you to her,” the receptionist said.

She led Sam and Kara back into the emergency department and around the corner to a curtained area. She pulled back the curtain to let them into a partitioned area. Alex was sitting up in a bed talking to a doctor. Both of her hands were completely wrapped in large cloth towels. Her left forearm was wrapped and bandaged. She had a small oxygen tube in her nose. Her hair was clearly singed and she still had traces of soot on her face. Sam took in a panicked breath.

“It looks worse than it is,” Alex said immediately, looking at Sam.

The doctor shook his head at Alex and chuckled.

“She’s actually telling the truth,” the doctor said, motioning that they could come closer.

Sam hurried to the bedside and gently cupped Alex’s face with one hand.

“I’m okay, babe,” Alex said softly.

Sam brushed away a tear and gently kissed Alex’s lips, being very careful not to put any pressure on her body anywhere. Alex looked up at the doctor.

“This is my wife, Sam and my sister, Kara,” Alex said, “Please tell them I’m okay.”

“I’m happy to report that she is, in fact, okay,” the doctor said in calm, reassuring tone, “And she will recover fully. I’m taking her off oxygen now, her pulse ox is fine. Her hands have minor burns – nothing worse than a bad sunburn. We’ve put some cream on there and it’s soaking in but we’ll take those bandages off in a few minutes. There is a second-degree burn on her arm and that’s not going to feel good for a while, but she’ll be fine.”

Lena came rushing around the corner as the doctor finished speaking. She looked at Alex and gave her a relieved smile.

“We’re going to have to do something about that hair,” Lena said, eyebrow raised.

“Really, Lena?” Alex asked, chuckling.

Sam looked at Lena and couldn’t help but smile.

“Has no one mentioned the hair?” Lena continued, walking over to Alex and gently pushing her singed ends back behind her ear.

“Technically, it’s not a medical issue,” the doctor said, “It’s just the ends, your scalp is fine.”

“Said by a man,” Lena said, teasingly, “The hair is a clear issue. I’ll be calling Carl and we’ll be getting this fixed.”

Alex’s was giggling at Lena’s minor concern as she was suddenly distracted by the television on the wall. Everyone else followed her eyeline as a news reporter talked in front of a burnt out car.

“A dramatic rescue caught on tape today,” the anchor said as the footage cut to shaky phone video.

They all watched the screen as the picture showed Alex pulling the woman from the burning car and going back for the child. The crowd was screaming, with many calling for Alex to get out of the car as the fire began to rage. Finally, Alex emerged from the car with the baby and turned. The car exploded and the crowd seemed to all scream and dive for the ground at once. The video captured Alex rolling with the baby in her arm and being grabbed by the firefighter. The news report cut back to the anchor.

“It feels like a miracle folks,” the anchor reported, “We are able to report now that the mother and child are both going to be okay and our local hero, Captain Alex Danvers, suffered minor burns but will make a full recovery.”

Sam, Kara and Lena all looked shell-shocked as they turned back to Alex. Alex looked at them with a bit of a sheepish expression, not sure what to say.

“Okay, that was a close call,” Kara finally sighed out, putting her hand gently on Alex’s shoulder.

“I had to get them out,” Alex said, looking Kara directly in the eye.

“I know, Alex,” Kara said seriously, “It’s who you are. I know.”

“Ladies, how about you give us a minute to get these bandages off and we can get you out of here,” the doctor said.

“Can I stay?” Sam asked, looking shaken after seeing the video.

“Of course,” the doctor said.

“We’ll be in the waiting room,” Lena said, giving Sam a quick, tight hug.

“It shouldn’t be too long,” the doctor said.

Kara and Lena walked out into the waiting area and sat down on a couch. Kara immediately leaned into Lena. Lena put her arm around Kara and gave her a squeeze.

“That was too close,” Kara said.

“She’s okay, Kara,” Lena replied softly.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure Sam is,” Kara sighed out.

“I know,” Lena said, “I’m worried too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Alex would save the people!
> 
> Next chapter - Alex is National City's hero but her family has mixed emotions


	7. Chapter 7 - the wife of a police officer

Lena and Kara pulled the car around to the front of the hospital. Alex and Sam waited with the nurse. Alex was grumpily sitting in a wheelchair, not happy that hospital policy wouldn’t allow her to walk out. Kara giggled at Alex’s expression as they pulled around. As soon as the car stopped Alex stood from the chair.

Sam opened the back door and Alex slid into the seat. Kara watched, noting that Alex was clearly feeling sore. Sam walked around the car and got in. Alex tried to reach up to get her seat belt and immediately flinched.

“Let me,” Sam said, reaching over and pulling Alex’s seatbelt over her and snapping it into place.

“Thanks,” Alex replied, breathing out a big puff of breath.

“Ready?” Lena asked.

“Yep,” Sam answered.

“How about we bring you two home, and we’ll grab the kids and Sam’s car from L-Corp,” Kara suggested.

“That sounds good,” Sam said.

They rode home quietly. Sam and Alex walked inside as Kara and Lena left for L-Corp.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked, looking at her wife with a concerned expression.

“I’m starving,” Alex said, “But I’ve got to jump in the shower. I can’t stand the smell of smoke still on me.”

“Do you need help?” Sam asked.

“No, I’m fine,” Alex said, “I’d rather if you fix us something to eat. I won’t be long.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked, looking skeptical.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in ten minutes, tops,” Alex answered, “Just help me put plastic wrap over my arm.”

Sam helped Alex cover her bandage and secured the end of the Saran wrap, making sure it wouldn’t get wet. She looked at Alex softly and gave her a soft kiss. Alex sighed as they parted and managed a small smile.

“Call me if you need help,” Sam said.

Alex nodded then walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub. She took in a deep breath. The painkillers were beginning to wear off and she was hurting. She knew she was being stubborn, but she didn’t want Sam to worry. She took off her pants without too much trouble but when she went to pull her shirt over her head she felt pain ripple through her body. She took a deep breath and managed to get the shirt over her head. She threw it off her arms and held onto the wall, swaying with the aches. She looked into the mirror and gasped. Her back was bruised and the left side was covered with brush burns. She knew the injuries weren’t long term, but they really hurt.

She still had to deal with her bra. She took another deep breath and considered strategy. She finally pulled the straps over her arms first then turned the bra around and undid the hooks. She threw the bra to the floor and stepped into the shower. She was hoping that the water would be soothing but it didn’t help. It actually hurt as it hit her back. She quickly washed her hair and her body with her good arm, realizing about halfway through that her good arm hurt too, just not as much.

As soon as she felt somewhat clean, she got out and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and dabbed at her body until she was mostly dry and walked into the bedroom. She pulled on some panties and joggers and took a baggy cotton t-shirt from her dresser. She slipped it on, wincing as it touched her skin. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and walked back out into the kitchen area.

“I made turkey sandwiches and grabbed some chips,” Sam said, “Nothing special, but I hope it’ll do.”

They sat at the table and Alex immediately grabbed the water Sam poured and drank it all down. Sam looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Thirsty?” Sam asked, with a chuckle, taking the cup to refill.

“I didn’t realize I was, but yeah,” Alex said, “Thanks.”

Alex picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. She hummed happily as she chewed. Sam sat down and joined her in eating. They were quietly finishing their food as the front door opened. Kara walked in with Jeremiah in her arms. He immediately held out his arms and squiggled to get down.

“Hey, you little nut, calm down,” Kara teased as she placed him on the floor.

He ran toward the table and jumped into Sam’s arms.

“MaMa!” he squealed happily as Sam tickled him and kissed his cheeks.

Alex smiled widely and began to reach over to join in. She winced as she reached out. She quickly moved back into her own chair. Kara looked at Alex with concern.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked.

“A little sore,” Alex said, “But I’m fine.”

“She keeps saying that,” Sam huffed out, carrying Jeremiah to his play area and dumping out some blocks to keep him occupied.

“Can you take anything for the pain?” Kara asked.

“I’m alternating Tylenol and Advil,” Alex said, “I’m due for some now.”

Alex walked to the cabinet and opened it and grabbed out two pills. She popped them into her mouth and took a swig of water to wash them down. The front door opened again, and they all turned. Ruby rushed into the house. She looked around then ran to Alex, wrapping her in a hug. Alex managed to put her arms around Ruby, but she couldn’t stifle a small groan.

“Mom,” Ruby said, her voice cracking, “You’re okay.”

“I’m good, but I’m a little sore,” Alex said, her voice an octave higher than usual, “Ease up just a little.”

Ruby relaxed her hug but kept holding on.

“Ruby, I told you she’s okay,” Sam said, walking over and rubbing Ruby’s back softly.

“I know, but I saw the video,” Ruby said, looking at Alex with a fearful expression, “You could have died.”

“I didn’t,” Alex said, her voice soft, “I’m right here. I’m fine.”

“And the baby is okay?” Ruby asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“The baby and the mom,” Alex said, “They’re both okay.”

Ruby relaxed her grip and stepped back, taking a deep breath. Kara watched the scene uneasily, not sure what to do. Finally, she cleared her throat and spoke.

“I think you guys could use some family time to relax,” Kara said, “I’m gonna head out. Do you need anything?”

“No, we’re good,” Sam said, “Thanks for everything, Kara.”

“Oh, one thing,” Kara said, “Lena is bringing you to get your hair fixed tomorrow afternoon with her swanky stylist guy. I couldn’t stop her.”

Alex, Sam and Ruby all managed a chuckle and Kara was thankful to lighten the moment.

“Okay, thanks,” Alex said.

Kara left and Alex moved to the sofa. She sat down, moving a pillow around and leaning on it until she got comfortable. Sam and Ruby followed her into the den.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ruby said, “Maybe something funny.”

They skimmed through all the streaming channels until Alex discovered that Ruby and Sam had never seen Miss Congeniality.

“We’ve got to watch this,” Alex said, “Me and Kara both love it. I’m pretty sure this solidified it for me – Sandra Bullock was my first crush.”

“Too much information,” Ruby said sarcastically, making both Sam and Alex giggle.

They watched the movie, all enjoying themselves and giggling along. Jeremiah cooperated by playing happily as long as Sam stayed sitting on the floor nearby. Alex was thankful for the distraction and the chance to rest. When the movie ended Sam moved to the kitchen to start dinner. Ruby went to her room to do homework. Alex stayed in the den, watching Jeremiah as he carefully lined up his small car toys, driving them around the rug.

The evening progressed normally, although Alex did notice that Sam wasn’t very chatty. After dinner Sam took Jeremiah for his bath. When he was done, she rocked him gently for a while then went and placed him in bed. Ruby came out and complained about her homework a couple of times then finally declared herself done and said she was going to sleep. Alex stood and gave her a quick hug. Once Ruby was in her room Alex looked at Sam.

“I think I’m ready to move to bed too,” Alex said.

“Okay, I’ll finish cleaning up the kitchen,” Sam answered, “Be right there.”

Alex moved to the bedroom and pulled back the covers on her side of the bed. She propped up her pillows and laid down, trying to get comfortable. She was still shifting around uncomfortably when Sam walked into the room and closed the door. Sam looked at her with a frown and walked closer.

“Sit up,” Sam said sternly.

“What? Why?” Alex asked, as she moved to a sitting position.

“This shirt has been driving you crazy for hours,” Sam said, shaking her head, “You’re so goddamn stubborn.”

Sam gently leaned forward and lifted the shirt, gasping softly as she saw the bruises and brush burns on Alex’s back. She carefully pulled the shirt off Alex’s arms then over her head. Alex breathed out a sigh. It felt much better without the cloth clinging to her.

“Here, switch sides and try lying on your side,” Sam said softly, “I think that’s your best bet.”

Alex moved to the side of the bed Sam usually slept on and slipped onto her side. She managed to find a relatively comfortable position and sighed out a deep breath. Sam gently pulled the sheet up just so that it covered most of chest.

“Is that okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, much better,” Alex answered.

Sam retreated into the bathroom to change. Alex could sense the tension, but she wasn’t sure what to do. She was so tired and her body ached and she didn’t feel like she had any emotional strength left. She looked up as Sam emerged wearing a silky tank top and shorts. She slipped into the bed and moved close to Alex.

Alex was surprised as Sam kept inching closer, very carefully sidling up to her body. She took Alex’s hands and carefully placed them on her collarbones, sliding one of her arms under Alex’s neck and placing the other on her hip. She leaned in and kissed Alex, softly and deeply. Alex felt her body calm and her tension ease as she kissed her wife. When they pulled apart Sam looked at Alex seriously.

“I can take worrying about you,” Sam said softly, “I can’t take you hiding from me – not your physical hurt or whatever is going on in your head. You have to let me help.”

Alex let out a deep breath and nodded, looking into Sam’s eyes.

“I’m afraid you’ll want me to quit,” Alex said honestly.

“I told you before and I’ll tell you again,” Sam said, “I don’t need you to quit. Alex, what you did today was incredible. You saved two lives. You’re amazing and I’m so proud of you. But I need to be part of the team. You have to let me take care of you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Alex answered genuinely, “I feel much better already with you so close.”

Sam moved her hand up to Alex’s cheek and rubbed her thumb softly along her face.

“Tell me about today,” Sam said, “I want to know what it was like for you.”

Alex thought for a few moments then started.

“I wasn’t even on patrol,” Alex started, “I was going to get donuts for a bunch of us.”

Sam giggled and Alex relaxed further, smiling as she continued.

“I saw the crash and the smoke, and I ran over,” Alex said, “The door was jammed, and I grabbed my tools. Thank god, there were these two random guys who were helping too. Come to think of it, I wonder if anyone ever got their names.”

“They are on the video, I’m sure they could be found,” Sam answered.

“We got the door open, but the fire was getting worse,” Alex said, “One of them was trying the fire extinguisher and the other one pulled the woman away. I jumped in to get the baby…”

Alex paused and thought about the next few moments.

“Sam, that’s when it got really scary,” Alex said softly.

“You were scared?” Sam asked, gently scratching Alex’s neck.

“Yeah, I couldn’t get the baby seat unbuckled and I could feel the fire,” Alex said, “I wasn’t sure I could get us both out.”

Alex paused and Sam leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, pulling them slightly closer to one another. Alex let out another relieved breath as they parted.

“What did you do?” Sam asked.

“I let my training kick in,” Alex said, “I stayed calm and assessed the situation and grabbed my knife and cut through the straps.”

Alex paused in thought then continued.

“You know, every morning when I get up and run…all those hours in the gym… all the time we spend going over scenarios and how to keep calm,” Alex said, “All of that training kicked in today. I know it seems like I just ran in there and winged it – but that’s not what happened. I work so hard to be prepared in case a moment like today happens. It’s definitely what got me through. I had the physical and mental training to get that baby out.”

“I didn’t really consider that,” Sam said softly.

“Sam, I want to be safe just as much as you want me to,” Alex said quietly, “I’ve got everything I want in life with you and Ruby and Jeremiah. I never imagined I could be this happy. I know my job can be dangerous, but I do everything I can to be ready.”

“I know,” Sam answered, sighing and continuing gently scratching Alex’s neck, comforting her. “And I feel a lot better when you talk to me about it, when you let me know how you feel. I want to be part of it.”

“Ok then,” Alex sighed, “My back hurts, my arm hurts, I feel like crap and I was scared shitless today.” They both chuckled and Alex nuzzled into Sam’s neck, “But I feel much better snuggling with you.”

“I feel much better with you in my arms too, Alex,” Sam said, “I love you so much and I want you know how proud I am of you.”

“So, we’re good?” Alex asked.

Sam gently lifted Alex’s jaw so they were looking at one another. She leaned in and kissed Alex deeply, eliciting a happy moan from her wife. They pulled back and Sam smiled softly.

“We’re good,” Sam said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Alex and Lena go on their errand. Sunday Brunch - Sam is good but there's still some worry from the rest of the family...


	8. Chapter 8 - Lena and Alex

Lena walked into Sam and Alex’s house and grinned widely as Jeremiah stood up from playing on the floor and ran toward her. She leaned down and grabbed him into her arms and gave him raspberries on his neck. He giggled loudly. Sam watched with a big smile and Alex chuckled as she walked in from the hall.

“He loves his Aunt Lena,” Sam said.

“What’s not to love?” Lena answered, raising an eyebrow and chuckling at her own joke.

“Come here, bug,” Sam said, taking Jeremiah into her arms, “Aunt Lena has to take MaMa for an errand.”

“How are you feeling, Alex?” Lena asked.

“Honestly, I’m sore,” Alex answered, walking gingerly into the den, “But the Tylenol is enough to make it bearable.”

Alex walked over to Sam. Lena watched with a smirk as Alex gave Sam a kiss was that was deeper and longer than usual for a regular goodbye. They walked out the door together and got into Lena’s car. Lena watched as Alex winced slightly as she put on her seatbelt.

“Okay?” Lena asked.

“Yep, I’m good,” Alex said.

They rode quietly for a while. Alex was beginning to stew, wondering why Lena wasn’t as conversational as usual. Finally, Alex couldn’t take it any longer.

“Are you mad at me?” Alex blurted out.

Lena turned and looked at Alex with a completely befuddled expression.

“Alex, what are you talking about?” Lena asked.

“Well, you’re being super quiet,” Alex said, “And, I don’t know…”

“I was thinking about whether I should stay on the interstate or take Route 75,” Lena said, “Why on earth would I be mad at you?”

Alex let out a sigh and looked out the window for a long moment before answering.

“What happened yesterday really scared Sam and Ruby,” Alex said softly.

“It scared the hell out of me too, Alex,” Lena said, turning her head to glance at Alex, “But I’m not mad at you.”

“Okay, good,” Alex said.

They drove quietly for a few more minutes, both lost in thought until Lena finally spoke.

“Did you do something I should be mad about?” Lena asked.

“I don’t think so,” Alex answered, with a small chuckle, “Sam was a little upset because I wasn’t really letting her help me, but we talked it out. It’s all good now.”

“Yeah, well, you and Kara both have a bit of a martyr complex,” Lena answered, shaking her head.

“Hey!” Alex objected, even as she couldn’t help a small chuckle at the insult.

“It’s true,” Lena said, “You both act as if physical injury is some sort of dreadful weakness. It’s ridiculous and it’s very irritating for the care giver.”

“Believe me, I know,” Alex said, “Kara drove me crazy after her accident. I wanted to kill her myself.”

“Yet you were covering up how you felt yesterday?” Lena asked, glancing over with a raised eyebrow.

Alex let out a long huff.

“Okay, I see your point,” Alex mumbled out.

“Sam is your wife, and you should let her know how you’re feeling,” Lena said plainly, “If you start hiding things from her, I will be mad at you. I seem to recall you being very upset with Kara when she chose to run away rather than discuss things with me.”

“You’re right, Lena. I promised Sam I’d do better, and I will,” Alex said, pausing before continuing, “But that’s not really what I was getting at.”

“Alex, spit it out,” Lena said, glancing over with a confused smirk.

“Do you think I should quit being a cop?” Alex asked softly.

Lena took a deep breath and thought for a long moment before answering.

“Did Sam ask you to quit?” Lena asked quietly.

“No, she didn’t,” Alex answered, “She said she was proud of me and she’s being supportive… but I know it’s really effecting her and Ruby.”

“Kara told me Ruby called you Mom when she rushed in yesterday,” Lena said softly.

“She did,” Alex answered with a sigh, “I didn’t even realize it right away. Then it made me sort of sad that the first time she said it was because she was so scared.”

Lena reached over and tenderly put her hand on Alex’s arms.

“She said it because she loves you,” Lena said, “And because you are her mom.”

“I don’t want to hurt them,” Alex said unsurely, looking out the window.

“Alex, if Sam isn’t asking you to quit then you are overthinking this,” Lena said, “I can assure you that Sam talks to me about most everything. She has expressed how much she worries about you, but she has never indicated that she wants you to quit. She knew she was marrying a cop.”

“What do you think?” Alex asked, turning to look at Lena.

Lena took a deep breath.

“I think you are the best thing that’s ever happened to Sam and Ruby,” Lena said softly, “I think you opened up a part of Sam’s heart that she never even knew existed. I think you provide stability and peace in their lives. I think that you are an incredible mother to Ruby and Jeremiah. I think if they lost you – if we lost you – everyone would be devastated.”

Lena paused and sighed then continued.

“But we all know that we can lose people in a moment, without any expectation, for no reason,” Lena said, “No matter what you do, you can’t assure us that you’ll be here forever. Your job is important. You’re good at it and it’s very much a part of who you are. Just do your best to be safe, Alex… and make sure you communicate with your wife.”

Alex stayed quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought, before turning back toward Lena.

“Thank you, Lena,” Alex said softly, “And you know, I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to Kara, too.”

Lena looked over with a soft smile and shook her head.

“Enough of all this serious talk,” Lena said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek as she turned into a parking lot, “We need to get that hair fixed.”

Alex chuckled as she slowly got out of the car. Lena walked around to help her out. Once Alex was standing Lena wrapped her in her arms for a soft hug. Alex smiled as they parted.

They walked into the salon and were immediately greeted by a man with a big smile.

“Lena, my love!” he said, giving Lena a big hug, “And you must be Alex – the hero!”

“I usually just go by Alex,” Alex said, making Lena chuckle.

“I’m Carl,” he answered, “And I saw the video and you are most certainly a hero.”

“Thanks,” Alex said, blushing and looking down at the floor.

“Let’s get you back into the chair and see what I can do for you today,” Carl said, leading the women back to a private area. 

Alex looked around the salon/spa. It was clearly very high end. She usually got her hair cut at a chain and she hadn’t changed the style in years. She kept a long bob. Sometimes she straightened it and sometimes she left in her natural waves. She ran her hand through her hair as she walked and felt the burnt edges and let out a sigh. Carl looked at her with a smile as she sat down.

“You are absolutely gorgeous, Alex,” he said as he inspected her hair, “We’re going to have to go a bit shorter, but you have the face for it.”

“Maybe we could pull up some pictures for her?” Lena asked.

“Of course,” Carl said, “But it think I should cut off what needs to go first so we see what’s left to shape.”

“That sounds bad,” Alex said, with a grimace.

“Darling, we are going to need to take a minimum of two inches off everywhere,” Carl said, “But that will leave plenty enough to keep you as stunning as you’ve always been.”

“C’mon Alex, it was time for a change anyway,” Lena said with a comforting smile, “You can pull off short hair.”

“Says the woman with the long, flowing locks,” Alex huffed.

“My beautiful Lena has a face shape that works better with longer hair,” Carl said, smiling at Lena, “You, however, are made for a short, sassy cut.”

“You guys are really nice, stroking my ego,” Alex said, chuckling, “But there’s no real choice here, so let’s do it.”

Carl started working, meticulously checking Alex’s hair and scalp and carefully cutting the hair that was singed. He looked at Alex’s skin and called over one of his estheticians and asked her opinion.

“I think her skin is a little dry from the fire as well,” Carl said, “Can you prepare something for her face we can apply while her hair is being conditioned?”

“Of course,” the woman replied, as she examined Alex’s face.

“Guess I’m getting the whole experience,” Alex said with a chuckle.

“We are going to make you look better than ever,” Carl said, “You deserve it.”

Carl was satisfied that he had cut off the unhealthy hair and he turned Alex to look in the mirror, holding a second large mirror behind her so that she could see all the angles.

“It’s pretty short already,” Alex said, turning her head to look at each side.

“There’s still plenty to work with,” Carl answered happily.

“How about Carl and I pull up some options we think would be good for you while you get washed and conditioned?” Lena offered.

“Sounds good,” Alex said, “Pick something Sam will like.”

“Sam would love you if you were bald, Alex,” Lena said with a smile.

“Try to do better than that,” Alex answered with a sarcastic grin.

“And who is Sam?” Carl asked.

“My wife,” Alex answered.

“We’re going to make your wife happy,” Carl said, confidently, “I promise.”

Alex went to get her hair washed and conditioned and relaxed as the esthetician applied a mask to her face. Lena asked for some pillows to make her more comfortable and she was able to recline as everything set. The position was comfortable for her back and she thought she might fall asleep as she rested in the chair.

Carl grabbed his tablet and began pulling up pictures of short hair cuts to get Lena’s input. Lena marked a couple of the pixie cuts as favorites and another version that could accent Alex’s natural waves. She found a few short layered bobs that might work and marked them as well. Her eyes grew wide as she found a style with an undercut back with a longer front.

“What do you think of this?” Lena asked.

“I think she’d look incredible,” Carl answered, “But it’s pretty edgy. Do you think she’d go for it?”

“I don’t know,” Lena said, “I hope so.”

When Alex was done with the conditioner and the esthetician she returned to Carl’s chair.

“My skin feels great,” Alex said, stretching her face.

“We’re going to send you home with some product that will keep it that way,” Carl answered, “Now, on to your hair. Lena?”

Lena walked over with the tablet and began showing Alex her choices. Alex seemed noncommittal about most of the styles. Lena saved the undercut for last. When she pulled it up Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Really?” Alex asked.

“It’s the one I like best,” Lena said, grinning.

“I don’t know if I can pull that off,” Alex said, looking at the picture carefully.

“I can tell we’ve finally piqued your interest,” Carl said, “And I can assure you that you can absolutely pull it off.”

“Come on, Alex, it’s completely you,” Lena said, “It looks tough and strong, but it’s still got a softness to it.”

“And you can style it different ways,” Carl said, “Obviously the sides and the back are quite short, but you can wear the top straight back like a pompadour cut or you can push it to one side for a softer look.”

“Do you think Sam will like it?” Alex asked, looking at Lena.

“I think she’ll love it,” Lena said, “Really.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” Alex said, a bit nervous but ready for a change.

Carl spent the better part of the next hour carefully cutting and adjusting until he was satisfied. He had Alex facing away from the mirror the whole time. She was complaining but Lena shushed her and insisted she let Carl do his job. Finally, Carl was done. Lena was beaming, clearly in love with the haircut. Alex took a deep breath as Carl turned the chair to let her look. She was silent for a few moments, taking in the entirely new look. Finall,y she broke into a shy smile.

“I really like it,” she said, reaching up to feel the newly shaven sides and back.

“You look like such a boss,” Lena said, grinning, “It’s amazing.”

Carl smiled widely, clearly satisfied that he had made both women happy. Alex slowly stood, beginning to feel sore from the outing. Lena walked to her side and Alex sighed as leaned on her for support.

“You okay?” Lena asked.

“I’m tired and sore,” Alex answered honestly, “But I’m really glad we did this. Let’s check out and get home.”

“It’s already been taken care of,” Carl said, “And your products are waiting in a bag in the front.”

“Lena!” Alex said, protesting.

“Shush, this is my treat,” Lena said, “And I won’t hear anything else about it.”

They walked toward the front and grabbed the bag. Alex walked slowly to the car and Lena waited and closed her door before getting into the driver’s side. Alex sighed and smiled.

“Thank you, Lena,” Alex said softly, “And not just for doing all this haircut stuff…”

Lena looked at Alex with a small smile.

“There’s no need to thank me,” Lena said, “We’re family, and all I’ve ever wanted is a family.”

“Well, I sure am glad to have another sister,” Alex said, adding sarcastically, “Especially because my other one is such a pain in the ass.”

They both laughed as they began the drive back to Alex’s house. Lena texted Kara to let her know they were on the way. Kara replied that she was with Sam as they were watching the kids together and waiting to see the “new Alex.”

Alex and Lena walked into the house. Kara was in the den with Winnie, giving her a bottle. She looked up and her eyes grew wide.

“Wow, Alex,” Kara said with a huge grin, “You look incredible!”

Lori came running from the playroom with Jeremiah chasing behind her. Sam followed, trying to make sure Jeremiah didn’t crash into anything. She looked up and saw Alex and stopped short. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at her wife. Alex looked at her hopefully.

“Do you like it?” Alex asked.

Sam walked closer until she was directly in front of her wife. She reached up and gently ran her hand along the shaved side of Alex’s hair until it rested on the back of her neck. She leaned close to Alex’s ear and whispered quietly.

“Holy shit, Alex,” Sam said into Alex’s ear, “You look hot as hell.”

Alex’s chuckle was interrupted as Sam brought their lips together and kissed her passionately.

“I told you she’d like it,” Lena said loudly, shaking her head and chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Sunday brunch brings more family into the mix, Alex talks to Ruby
> 
> The haircut is leading to our upcoming chapter inspired by a comment by Meg a few chapters back - "Please let Alex go full lesbian and do some manual work like woodworking or something." It's coming...


	9. Chapter 9 - Ruby needs her mom

By Sunday morning Alex was beginning to feel better. Her back pain was improving greatly. The only thing really holding her back was the large bandage covering the burn on her arm. It still hurt anytime anything touched the area. Sam and Ruby insisted they still wanted brunch at their house and that they could take care of everything. They were moving about in the kitchen while Alex was reading the news on her laptop and keeping an eye on Jeremiah. The front door opened, and Eliza and Lillian walked in. Eliza nearly ran to give Alex a tight hug.

“Mom!” Alex huffed out, “You’re squishing me.”

“I’ve been waiting two days to hug you,” Eliza said, “Too long.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said, “I told you I was fine.”

Lillian gave Alex a soft smile and a gentle hug.

“I like the new hair, Alex,” Lillian said, “It suits you.”

“Thanks, Lillian,” Alex said, reaching up and running her hand through her hair.

Eliza scooped up Jeremiah and was rewarded with a tight hug as Sam and Ruby emerged from the kitchen to greet everyone. Kara and Lena arrived with the kids and everyone chatted happily for a few minutes before settling at the table. 

“We’ve got a cheesy breakfast casserole with eggs, peppers and sausage and we made French toast,” Ruby said happily.

“Wow, you’re getting good in the kitchen,” Eliza said, looking at Sam happily.

“Don’t make any assumptions until we taste it,” Sam answered, making everyone laugh, “I googled some recipes, and I didn’t think I could screw up the casserole too much. Ruby did the French toast, so that shouldn’t kill anyone.”

They all served themselves and the kids and began eating. The food all turned out well and everyone was enjoying their brunch.

“So Alex, how are you feeling?” Eliza asked, “And, if you say fine, I’ll be forced to continue to question you…”

“I am fine, Mom,” Alex huffed out, before adding, “But my arm is still really sore. I have to take this week off from work because of union policy. I’ll have plenty of time to rest.”

“And drive Sam crazy,” Kara added, making everyone chuckle.

“Well, that certainly was quite a rescue, Alex,” Lillian said, “The video almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Yeah, it was pretty crazy,” Alex answered, “All I thought about was that I had to get that baby out of the car.”

Suddenly Ruby stood from the table and walked brusquely outside. She closed the door loudly behind her. Everyone at the brunch table watched as she went out to the lawn and lined up a bunch of soccer balls and began kicking them into the net with all her might. Alex let out a loud sigh and stood up and turned to walk outside, clearly angry.

“Alex, wait…,” Sam started.

“Sam, she can’t just get up and storm out like that,” Alex said, “It’s rude.”

“Alexandra Danvers,” Eliza said, her tone serious.

Kara glanced at Lena with a wide-eyed look, knowing that Eliza only called them by their full names if they were about to get an earful.

“You will not storm out there like you’re on duty about to make an arrest,” Eliza said, “Take a moment to calm yourself.”

“But, Mom…,” Alex replied, before immediately being interrupted.

“Do not ‘but, Mom’ me,” Eliza said sternly, “Your daughter is clearly upset, and she has every right to be. You were almost killed, for God’s sake. The last thing you need to do is make it worse by being angry. Do not go out there as a cop, Alex. Go out there as her mother… and listen to her.”

Alex took a deep breath. Her demeanor changed as she let her mother’s words sink in. She nodded and walked outside calmly. Sam shook her head sadly and looked at Eliza.

“Thank you, Eliza,” Sam said softly.

“Honestly, she’s such a hothead sometimes. She can’t see the forest for the trees,” Eliza said, “Just like her father was.”

Alex sat down on the steps of the deck and watched as Ruby kicked the last ball into the net. It was a drill she practiced regularly, but Alex noted that she was being more aggressive than ever as she started lining up the balls again.

“Ruby, come here,” Alex said patting the spot on the step next to her, “Please.”

Ruby huffed out a big breath and walked over, plopping herself down next to Alex.

“You know, if you can channel how pissed off you are at me into soccer all the time, you’ll definitely get that spot at Stanford,” Alex said.

“I’m not pissed off,” Ruby grumbled.

Alex stayed quiet. Finally, Ruby continued.

“Okay, I’m kind of pissed off,” Ruby said, her voice tinged with anger and sadness, “How can you say the only thing you thought about was that baby? What about Mom and Jeremiah and me? Don’t we matter?”

Alex was caught off guard by the depth of Ruby’s emotions. She felt like she had been punched in the gut as she looked at Ruby’s sad face.

“Ruby, nothing means more to me than my family,” Alex answered seriously, “You guys are everything to me.”

“But you almost died,” Ruby said, wiping tears away that were now running down her cheeks, “And you weren’t thinking about us.”

“Ruby, look at me,” Alex said, softly running her hand down Ruby’s back.

Ruby turned and looked at Alex.

“Let’s say you have to kick the final penalty shot in the biggest game of your life with the score tied,” Alex said, “What should be going through your mind?”

Ruby thought for a moment before mumbling out an answer.

“I’d have to think about how the goalie plays,” Ruby said, “Her tendencies. And my strengths. Where is the best spot to kick the ball.”

“Right,” Alex said, “And what would happen if instead of that you were thinking about the college scout in the stands?”

“I’d get nervous,” Ruby muttered, “I’d lose focus and I’d screw up.”

“Ruby, I’ve spent more hours than I could possibly count training for situations like what happened Friday,” Alex said, “I’ve learned how to focus on the task at hand. Can you imagine what would have happened if I’d stopped and thought of you guys in the middle of what was going on? I would have frozen. I wouldn’t have been able to do my job.”

“But your job is dangerous,” Ruby sighed out, “I wasn’t scared before, but after seeing that video – I can’t get it out of my head.”

“I want you to stop watching it,” Alex said, “Please. It’s not healthy. Promise me.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, fighting tears again.

“Ruby, you need to understand what I meant when I said I was only thinking about the baby,” Alex said, “In that moment, that was my focus. That’s why I was able to get us both out.”

“I get it,” Ruby said quietly.

“But, Ruby, in my life nothing is more important than Mom and Jeremiah,” Alex said as she reached out and pulled up Ruby’s jaw so that their eyes met, “And you. You are my daughter and I love you so much – I don’t know the right words to explain how much you mean to me.”

“I don’t think Mom would ever be okay if you died,” Ruby said quietly, “I wouldn’t.”

“I know,” Alex answered softly, “I lost my Dad.”

“Then why do you want to be a cop?” Ruby asked.

“Because I love the job, and I want to help people,” Alex answered, “And I’m good at it.”

“Even though you know you could die?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby, my job can be dangerous,” Alex said, “But the vast majority of the time I’m safe as can be.”

“It’s scary,” Ruby said.

“I talked with Aunt Lena about this yesterday,” Alex said, “I told her I would quit if it was too hard for you and your mom.”

“What did she say?” Ruby asked.

“She said that none of us control when our time comes,” Alex answered, “And that people die unexpectedly all the time.”

“Well, that’s depressing,” Ruby said, grumpily. Alex couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“She didn’t mean it that way,” Alex said, “She was reassuring me that I should live my life and do what I love, while still keeping as safe as I can.”

“I get it,” Ruby said, “But I understand now why Mom was upset last time. I didn’t really get it until I saw the video.”

“Ruby, I swear to you, I’ll do my best to stay safe,” Alex said, “I want to come home to you and your mom and Jeremiah for the rest of my life.”

“I’m going to college in less than two years,” Ruby answered, making Alex laugh.

Ruby laughed along and Alex put her arm around her and gave her a hug.

Inside, everyone was watching the scene unfold, unable to hear what was being said. Sam let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the two hugging.

“Ruby, when I realized that the first time you called me Mom, it was because you were scared,” Alex said, “It hit me hard. I swear to you that I’ll do my best to always be here for you.”

“You are my Mom,” Ruby said, “You have been for a long time. I just wasn’t sure how to say it. I guess it kind of just shot out in the moment.”

“You can call me whatever makes you comfortable,” Alex said, “But I want you to know that you are my daughter and I love you with all of my heart.”

Ruby nodded and let Alex squeeze her tightly again.

“So, we’re okay?” Alex said.

“Yeah, just be careful,” Ruby said, adding sarcastically as they stood, “You don’t need to be the hero all the time.”

Alex chuckled as they walked back inside and sat down. Everyone was quiet, not sure what to say. Ruby looked down at her plate.

“Sorry,” Ruby mumbled, “I shouldn’t have walked out like that.”

“That wasn’t anything,” Kara said, shrugging her shoulders, “I’ve done so much worse when I get cranky.”

Lena elbowed Kara roughly and gave her a disgusted look, making everyone at the table giggle. Lori climbed down from her seat and walked over to Ruby and jumped onto her lap.

“Are you sad?” Lori asked, looking concerned.

“I was,” Ruby said, smiling softly at Lori, “But I talked to my Mom and we worked it out.”

Eliza looked at Alex and began tearing up hearing Ruby refer to her as Mom. Alex gave Eliza a stern look and Eliza composed herself.

“My mommies make everything better, too,” Lori said, grabbing a bite of French toast from Ruby’s plate and stuffing it in her mouth.

“Hey, that’s my food!” Ruby teased.

“There’s so much,” Lori explained, pointing at the platters on the table.

“Okay, fine,” Ruby said, giving Lori a squeeze.

“Lori, do not eat other people’s food until you ask first,” Lena said, shaking her head.

“Okay, Mommy,” Lori answered, jumping down and returning to her seat.

After everyone finished eating, Sam, Ruby and Lena began cleaning up. Kara looked at Lillian and Eliza expectantly.

“Can you guys watch the kids for a minute?” Kara asked, “I need Alex to come see something at my house.”

“Sure, no problem,” Eliza answered.

“Won’t be long,” Kara said as Lena looked at her with a questioning expression.

Kara took Alex’s hand and pulled her along out the front door. As soon as they got to the sidewalk Kara slowed down.

“What are we doing?” Alex asked.

“Just helping you escape for a few minutes,” Kara answered with a soft smile.

They walked to Kara’s house and sat down on the porch swing, staying quiet for a few minutes and enjoying the peace. Finally, Alex looked at Kara.

“Do you have anything you want to say about what happened?” Alex asked.

“Honestly, I’m kind of jealous,” Kara answered.

“Jealous?” Alex asked, mouth gaping, “What on earth?”

“Alex, I know it’s crazy,” Kara said, shaking her head and looking at her sister, “And, don’t get me wrong, I love my life… but I miss the adrenaline rush. I’m either in an office or in a lab all day long. You just got to run into a fire and save two people.”

“I got to run into a fire…,” Alex said, “You are nuts, Kara.”

“Come on, you know what I mean,” Kara answered, “You did something amazing.”

“Yeah, well, you’re only trying to cure cancer,” Alex answered, “No biggie.”

“It’s different,” Kara said, looking at Alex, “You know it is.”

Alex let out a long breath.

“I know,” Alex said, draping her arm over Kara’s shoulder.

“We’re a damn mess, the two of us,” Kara said, smiling at Alex.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alex said, returning the grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one out quickly bc I've been wanting to write a Ruby and Alex centered chapter for a while now.
> 
> Next chapter - Alex gets bored and takes on a project in the backyard...


	10. Chapter 10 - Alex goes full lesbian...

Lena walked into Sam’s house pushing Winnie in the double stroller. Sam looked up from her spot on the floor playing with Jeremiah and smiled widely.

“Hey there, I was wondering if you’d pop in,” Sam said.

“I had to see how it was going,” Lena said with a smile as she pulled Winnie from the stroller into her arms. “Have they killed each other yet?”

“Well, when they got here, Kara and Alex immediately started bickering about the plans,” Sam said with a chuckle, “Ruby looked like she’d rather be in chemistry class and Lori kept jumping up and down screaming that she is THE BEST HELPER EVER.”

Lena was belly laughing as Sam broke into a fit of giggles.

“I decided it was best to stay inside with Jeremiah,” Sam said as she got her laughter under control.

“Why did Alex decide to do this big garden bed anyway?” Lena asked, walking to the doors leading out to the backyard and peeking through the glass.

“You know she can’t sit still,” Sam answered, “I made the mistake of saying how nice it would be to have fresh veggies. I was just making conversation.”

“Well, she’s been off work for five whole days, Sam,” Lena said with a wicked grin, “What did you expect?”

“Should we venture out?” Sam asked, picking up Jeremiah.

“Kara texted a while ago that they would be done in an hour or so,” Lena said, “So I think it’s a good time to check.”

They walked outside and approached the edge of the deck. Kara and Ruby were pointing to edge of the large, raised garden bed, deep in discussion. Lori was running in circles, throwing dirt into the air. Morgan was following Lori, letting out a bark if the dirt got too close.

“Alex, do we really need the caps for the posts?” Kara grumbled loudly, “What difference does it make?”

Alex walked out from the garage holding decorative wood pieces in her arms. She was wearing short work boots with cargo shorts and a tank top over a sports bra. A hammer hung from one of the straps on her shorts. She was sweatier than her helpers, clearly working the hardest. She only had a small bandage left on her arm and didn’t seem to be in any pain. She was walking with a clearly authoritative gait as she used her free hand to lift her shirt to wipe the sweat from her brow, exposing her abs in the process.

Lena glanced over at Sam, who was looking at her wife with her mouth slightly ajar. Lena chuckled and nudged her friend.

“Well, she’s gone full lesbian, hasn’t she?” Lena teased.

“Holy shit, Lena,” Sam whispered out.

“Um, I was gonna ask if you thought they might need something to drink,” Lena said, with an eyebrow raised, “But it’s clear who’s thirsty here.”

“I’m not going to deny it,” Sam said, still eyeing her wife lustfully.

Alex looked over and noticed Sam and Lena at the railing.

“Hey, hon,” Alex said, “Think you could grab me a beer?”

“Sure,” Sam managed to squeak out, “How about you, Kara?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kara answered, “C’mon, Alex, lets finish.”

“Ruby, take Lori and fill the wheelbarrow with the dirt bags,” Alex said, “The white ones, not the green ones.”

“Okay,” Ruby answered, clearly unhappy to still be stuck with the chore, “Come on, Lori.”

They walked toward the garage as Sam emerged with two beers. Alex and Kara were nailing the tops of the posts in place. After a few minutes, their chore was finished, and Kara admitted with a huff that it did look much better. They walked to the steps and Sam handed each of them a beer. Alex took a long swig and let out deep breath. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead again then placed her beer down and pulled her tank top off, leaving her in her sports bra. Lena giggled as Sam ogled her wife.

“It’s hotter than I thought,” Alex said, looking over to see Kara stretching against the railing, “Oh, shoot, are you hurting?”

“Starting to,” Kara answered honestly.

“Sit down and rest,” Alex said, “All that’s left is to dump the dirt in, I can do it with Ruby.”

“And me!” Lori squealed as they were approaching the deck.

“Yeah, and you, squirt,” Alex said with a giggle, “Let’s go get it done.”

“I have to jump in the shower soon,” Ruby said, “Caroline is gonna be here in an hour.”

“I know,” Alex said, “You have time.”

Ruby had plans with her friends for the afternoon and evening and was very concerned about being done in time. Alex respected that Ruby had taken all morning to help out with very little complaining and moved quickly to finish.

They walked toward the large garden bed and Alex took out a pocket knife and began opening up the bags of dirt. Ruby was tossing them into the garden bed and Lori was in the bed raking at the dirt, which was no help at all but was keeping her busy.

“Are you okay, darling?” Lena asked Kara, who was rubbing her leg as she drank her beer.

“Yep, I’m fine,” Kara said, “But I’m gonna need to relax for a bit.”

“We don’t have any plans,” Lena said, “You can clean up and lay on the couch all afternoon if you like.”

“Thanks for the help, Kara,” Sam said.

“You know I didn’t have a choice,” Kara grumbled.

Sam and Lena both chuckled. Jeremiah began wriggling in Sam’s arms, so she took him out into the grass to run around. Lena walked over and sat on the steps next to Kara. Kara looked at Winnie in Lena’s arms and leaned in close.

“You should learn now that Auntie Alex is nuts, little one,” Kara said with a grin.

“Don’t teach her that!” Lena said with a laugh.

Alex sent Ruby to get the rest of the dirt then went into a long explanation with the girls about how they had to mix two different types of soil then let them rest for a few weeks before planting. Ruby was tapping her foot, clearly wanting to get to the shower. Lori was rubbing the dirt between her hands, making a giant mess all the way up her arms.

Finally, they were done, and Ruby ran to shower while Alex cleaned up the tools, letting Lori help with the ones that couldn’t injure anyone. Lena bumped against Kara’s shoulder and motioned her to look at Sam. Sam was watching Alex walk out of the garage.

“I think the haircut and the sports bra combo has short circuited her libido,” Lena said, snickering, “That and the use of all the tools and muscles.”

“Lena, gross, that’s my sister,” Kara said, grimacing as she finished her beer.

“I’m not saying the whole butch thing works for me,” Lena said with a grin, “But Sam clearly wants a piece of that.”

“So me covered in sweat and dirt isn’t doing it for you?” Kara asked, eyebrows raised.

“Kara, you’re wearing jogging shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers,” Lena said giggling, “You’ve got your hair in a high ponytail and it looked like the only thing you wanted to hit with the hammer was Alex.”

“But you like me in a suit,” Kara answered, smiling and wriggling her eyebrows then bringing the last of her beer to her lips.

“Just thinking of you in a suit gets me wet,” Lena answered, her voice husky.

Kara choked on the last of the beer, spitting some of it onto the steps as she coughed. Sam looked up with concern.

“Are you okay?” Sam called out.

Kara waved her hand and nodded as she choked out an answer, “I’m good.”

Kara looked over at Lena who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Jeez, Lena,” Kara said, smiling despite herself.

Lori ran over and began slapping Kara’s back.

“Lori, stop, I’m okay,” Kara said.

“I was helping,” Lori answered.

“You’ve been super helpful all morning,” Kara said, surreptitiously rolling her eyes at Lena, “You can play now.”

Lori ran into the grass to play with Jeremiah. Alex spent a little time raking through the dirt and getting it perfect before hanging the rake in the garage and declaring that the job was done. They all walked closer to take a look.

“It’s really incredible, Alex,” Sam said, “I can’t wait to start planting.”

“Aunt Alex said we could do carrots,” Lori said, hopping up and down with a smile, “And we can even do the purple ones!”

“Very exciting news,” Lena said with a giggle.

Ruby walked outside and hurried closer. She had a large overnight bag in her hand.

“Caroline is gonna be here in a minute,” Ruby said, “We’re all getting dressed at her house.”

“So, you’ll go to the mall with your group and meet the boys there for the movie?” Sam asked, “Then eat in the food court and Caroline’s mom will pick you all up and bring you home, right?”

“Boys?” Kara asked, making a horrified face, “Gross!”

Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Yeah, Mom, that’s the plan,” Ruby said, glancing at Kara, “It’s not like anyone is dating or anything, it’s just a group thing.”

“Have fun,” Alex said with a smile, “And thanks for all the help.”

A horn beeped out front and Ruby turned and rushed toward the door.

“Bye everyone!” Ruby shouted as she left with her friend.

Lena looked at Kara with a sly grin.

“I guess we’ll be leaving too,” Lena said, “And we’ll take Jeremiah for the afternoon.”

“Wait, what?” Sam asked.

“I’m sure Alex is exhausted from all the work and maybe even a little sore,” Lena said, “Jeremiah can spend some time with us.”

“I’m really okay,” Alex said, looking confused.

“Oh, you will be,” Lena said, with a chuckle.

“Can we watch a movie and make cookies?” Lori asked excitedly.

“We’ll see,” Lena said, as she pulled the stroller out to the deck and placed Winnie in the front seat. She walked over and scooped up Jeremiah and placed him in the rear seat.

“Looks like you’ll have to walk with me, little bit,” Kara said, smiling.

“I’ll bring him back at dinner time,” Lena said, grinning at Sam.

They left and Alex kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks, placing the dirty items next to the door before walking inside. Sam followed her in and immediately hooked her hand in Alex’s shorts and turned her around. Alex spun and was met with Sam’s lips on hers. Sam kissed her deeply, moaning loudly into the kiss. Alex was surprised but quickly found her groove. She pushed Sam against the wall, plunging her tongue into Sam’s mouth but keeping their bodies separated. Sam was pulling at Alex to get her closer, but Alex managed to keep space between them. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at Sam. They were both breathing heavily.

“I have to wash off,” Alex said, as she looked down to see a layer of sweat and dirt caking most of her body. “Get your clothes off and wait for me in bed.”

Alex turned and walked quickly toward the bathroom, pulling off her sports bra and throwing it to the side as Sam watched. Sam took in a deep breath and undressed and climbed into bed. She heard the water turn off after a couple of minutes then was disappointed to hear the hair dryer whoosh to life. She was so turned on that she didn’t want to wait any longer. Luckily, with Alex’s new haircut the blow dry literally only took a minute or two. 

Alex walked out naked and went directly into the closet. Sam grinned, knowing what was coming and okay with waiting to get it. She heard Alex moving around a bit before emerging wearing a strap on with a long, thick vibrating dildo attached and holding some smaller toys in her hand. Sam raked her eyes up and down her wife as Alex approached the bed. Sam thought Alex would climb in, but Alex surprised her by throwing the toys onto the sheets then grabbing Sam’s legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Alex dropped to her knees and draped Sam’s legs over her shoulders. She moved her mouth right to Sam’s mound and wasted no time, licking and sucking at Sam’s already wet slit.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam moaned out, loudly.

The truth was that Sam was a moaner. If she didn’t have to stay quiet, she groaned and cursed and called out Alex’s name over and over again. It drove Alex absolutely crazy, and it was clear Sam was ready to go.

“Baby, I’m gonna cum so fast,” Sam moaned out, “I’ve been watching you all morning…fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Alex stopped right as Sam got to the edge, making Sam groan loudly.

“What…,” Sam started.

“Turn over,” Alex said, helping Sam flip over. Alex grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled her up onto her knees so that she was on all fours. She stood behind her and inserted the dildo and slammed into Sam in one fast thrust.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Sam screamed.

Alex pulled Sam’s hips into her body each time she thrusted. It was rough and hard and Sam was seeing stars. It didn’t take long before Sam’s labored breathing turned into long, loud moans as her orgasm washed over. Alex stilled as Sam shook slightly, letting her come down from her high. 

Alex leaned forward and moved her hands up to Sam’s breasts, squeezing and rubbing them as she kissed Sam’s shoulders. She pulled Sam up, keeping the dildo inside. Sam managed to turn her head enough so that they could share a messy kiss. Alex reached down with one hand and rubbed at Sam’s clit, making her moan into the kiss.

Alex pulled back from the kiss and whispered into Sam’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take it anymore,” Alex said, her voice deep with desire.

Sam let out a squeak as Alex’s words sunk in and the sensations of her hands on her breasts and between her legs took her right back to the edge. Alex pushed Sam forward onto the bed, causing the dildo to slip out. Sam moaned at the loss and fell onto her pillow, still face down. Alex pulled her back up so that she was on all fours again and knelt behind her.

“Lean down,” Alex said, draping herself over Sam and causing her to lay on the pillow with her ass in the air.

Alex looked at Sam and her breath caught. Sam was dripping between her legs, clearly wanting more and the sight almost made Alex have an orgasm on the spot. Alex moved closer and inserted the dildo again, this time more slowly. She began thrusting her hips and Sam moaned softly. Alex picked up a very thin, silicone ribbed toy and brushed it against Sam’s arm. Sam’s eyes opened and she looked at the toy.

“Wanna try?” Alex asked as she rhythmically moved her hips.

“What?” Sam asked, her breathing picking up as she neared another orgasm.

Alex lubed the toy then brushed the tip of it against Sam’s ass, prodding at her hole softly.

“Oh god, go slow, Alex,” Sam said, her voice becoming higher.

Alex pushed in just slightly and felt Sam tense. She waited a moment and moved the toy in a little deeper. Sam let out a loud groan and clenched the sheets tightly in her hands.

“It feels so big,” Sam moaned out.

“It’s barely in,” Alex said, “Is it okay?”

“Yes, baby, it’s so fucking good,” Sam moaned out, “Keep going.”

Alex slowly inserted the dildo, turning it gently until it was fully in. Sam’s breathing was a series of uneven gasps and her hips were shaking. Alex stilled her hips and began thrusting the anal toy gently in and out. Sam let out a scream that sent a tingle straight to Alex’s core.

“Oh my god, it’s so fucking good,” Sam yelled out, “Fuck, I’m cumming. Don’t stop.”

The orgasm raked through Sam’s body. It was a new sensation, being so full and it seemed to last forever as the toy moved inside her. All at once it became too much and Sam flopped forward, causing both dildos to pull out of her quickly. She was still being wracked by the orgasm, shaking as it ebbed. She felt Alex laying gently atop her, kissing her neck softly. She let out a final loud moan and stilled.

“You still with me?” Alex asked.

Sam turned her head to find Alex grinning slyly. She laughed and managed to flip onto her back.

“Alex, that was…” she started.

Alex reached down and slid the dildo back into Sam, laying atop her. Sam’s eyes grew wide and she gasped.

“I don’t know if I can,” Sam breathed out huskily.

“You can,” Alex answered, moving slowly.

Sam wrapped her legs around Alex’s back as Alex continued kissing at her neck and fucking her slow and soft. Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s back and relaxed into the sensation. Alex reached down and turned on the vibrator on the dildo. Sam tightened her grip. Alex’s breathing was getting raspy and her movements more stilted. Sam watched Alex’s mouth open and her back tense as her orgasm hit. It put Sam over the edge again and they came together, both seeking kisses between their loud moans.

Finally, Alex reached down and turned off the vibrator. She pulled off the strapon and tossed it aside. She looked down at Sam, who was clearly totally wrecked. Sam managed a grin and Alex lay on her side and pulled Sam into her body. They kissed for a long while, legs tangled together. When they took a break, Sam ran her hand along Alex’s shaved hairline, scratching gently. Alex smiled at the sweet touch.

“If I knew building a garden would get this result, I’d have done it a long time ago,” Alex said, making Sam laugh loudly.

“It wasn’t the garden, per se,” Sam answered, giggling.

“What was it?” Alex asked, kissing at Sam’s neck.

“The haircut, the sweat, the tools,” Sam answered, breathing into each of Alex’s kisses, “The cargo shorts.”

Alex stopped and laughed out loud.

“The cargo shorts?” Alex asked, “You’re an odd one, Sam.”

Sam propped herself on her elbow, giggling along.

“Okay, the shorts are ugly,” Sam said, chuckling, “But it was the whole thing. You looked hot as hell, Alex, and you know it.”

“I am going to find so many projects to do around the house,” Alex teased as she rolled atop Sam and pulled her into another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for anyone that liked that chapter you can thank the reader comments that requested it... LOL
> 
> I'm open for suggestions for this final, third installment by the way. If you have an idea and you want to read it let me know. In the meantime...
> 
> Next chapter - Lori's birthday


	11. Chapter 11 - Lori's Birthday

Kara stepped off the carousel giggling furiously with Alex. Lori trailed behind them jumping up and down and calling out for Lillian to ride with her next time. Lori approached Sam, Ruby, Lena, Eliza and Lillian with a big smile. Eliza had Jeremiah in her arms, squiggling as he clearly wanted to go back on the carousel for another ride.

“LiLi, your turn!” Lori plead, grinning.

“What are you two laughing about?” Lena asked as Kara and Alex approached.

“We bet which horse would win the race,” Kara said, still laughing.

“It’s a carousel, no one wins,” Lena said, shaking her head, “What is wrong with you two?”

“Well actually, Lena,” Alex said, nudging Kara with her shoulder, “the way the horses go up and down next to each other, they do get ahead of each other for just a moment. Depending on when the ride ends one of them wins.”

“They kept yelling the whole time!” Lori said, pointing at Kara and Alex.

“And tell Mom who won,” Kara said, with a huge grin.

“Mommy won,” Lori said, raising her hands in the air and doing a victory jig.

“Then one of the dads came over and said we were worse than him and his brother,” Alex said, cracking up laughing.

“So basically, you’re acting like complete fools in front of all of Lori’s classmates’ parents?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

Lena looked up to see Vee approaching with a big grin.

“Way to go, Kara,” Vee said, giving Kara a high five, “I knew you had her.”

They all laughed heartily. Lillian looked down and smiled at Lori.

“Come on, let’s do it,” Lillian said, holding out her hand to Lori so that they could take a turn.

“I’ll take this little guy for another ride,” Eliza offered, following Lillian and Lori toward the carousel with Jeremiah squealing happily.

“I’m coming too,” Ruby called out, chasing to catch up with Lori and Lillian.

Vee called out to Lori that Emmett was still on the ride and was asking for her. Lori called back that they would find him.

“You know, Vee, you really shouldn’t encourage them,” Lena said, tilting her head toward Alex and Kara, “They’re incorrigible.”

“This is my sister, Alex,” Kara said, introducing them.

Vee smiled and shook Alex’s hand.

“I have three sisters and four brothers,” Vee said, shaking her head and chuckling, “I’ve seen so much worse.”

“Oh my god, eight children,” Lena said, wincing, “Your mother must be a saint. I can’t even imagine. Kara and I can barely get a moment alone with two.”

“It was a wild house growing up, for sure,” Vee answered, “But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Is Kev here?” Lena asked, “I haven’t seen him.”

“Yeah, he’s with Emmett and Madison,” Vee answered, “He could stay on that thing all day. I feel woozy every time I get off.”

“Me too,” Lena said, “I can only take so much.”

“Especially at eight in the morning,” Kara groaned.

“Kara, I told you that’s the only time the park rents it out for private parties,” Lena said, smiling and shaking her head, “It opens to the public at ten.”

“I’m glad you invited everyone from the class,” Vee said, “Some of these moms are worse than the girls in high school with their cliques.”

“Especially considering there’s only like 18 kids,” Kara huffed out, “I hate bully moms.”

“I’m also a big fan of the ‘no gift’ policy you made on the invite,” Vee said, “There’s not a kid here that doesn’t already have everything they need and more – including mine.”

“That was a negotiation with Lori,” Lena said with a chuckle, “But she was so excited about the carousel and having everyone here that she gave in pretty easily. She’s having a blast.”

“She’s a happy kid,” Vee said with a big smile, “Every time I see her, she’s got a big grin on her face and she always tells me hello. You guys are doing something right.”

“We’re trying,” Lena said.

“Isn’t it getting close to cake time?” Kara asked, looking at her watch.

“It is,” Lena said, “Take Winnie and I’ll go ask the party planner to announce it over the carousel speaker. We’ll do cake and ice cream then there will be one last ride.”

Lena walked off, leaving Kara, Alex and Sam with Vee.

“You know, normally Lena would be very unhappy about cake and ice cream before ten AM,” Kara said, teasingly.

“Isn’t that the truth,” Sam agreed with a giggle.

“Well, one parent has to be reasonable,” Vee answered chuckling, “And from what I saw with you and your sister on the carousel – it’s not you.”

Kara and Alex both laughed loudly, unable to deny their silliness.

“Come on,” Kara said, motioning to the women, “Help me pull out the ice cream and set up the table?”

The party continued with everyone having a great time. Once it was done and everyone said their goodbyes the family headed back to Lena and Kara’s house to continue the celebration. They made it inside everyone flopped down on chairs and sofas, tired from the early morning start. Lori was still excited from the party and the sugar high and was running through the den with Jeremiah right behind her.

They heard a knock on the door and Kara opened it with a big smile. J’onn walked in with a gift in hand. Lori ran over and hugged him around his legs.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it to the park,” J’onn said, ruffling Lori’s hair.

“It’s okay, we brought back some cake and ice cream!” Lori answered, pointing to the kitchen table with a big grin.

“Maybe in a bit,” J’onn answered, walking inside and giving everyone hugs.

J’onn sat down and Lori climbed up onto his lap with a smile.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Lori,” J’onn said, clearly feigning seriousness.

“Why?” Lori asked, eyes wide.

“I specifically told you to stop growing up and here you are, getting to be a big girl and celebrating another birthday,” J’onn said.

“But I have to grow up!” Lori answered, giggling.

“I suppose you do,” J’onn said, giving her a squeeze and making her laugh harder.

“Can we do presents now?” Lori asked, looking at Lena hopefully.

“Yes, you’ve been very patient,” Lena answered, “Let’s do it.”

Lori excitedly ran over to the pile of gifts and looked at them happily. Eliza passed Winnie to J’onn, who looked ecstatic to get some time with the baby. Lori grabbed one of the gifts and opened the card. She looked at the writing with determination.

“It’s from Lili,” Lori read.

She opened the gift to find a craft kit for making friendship bracelets. She hopped over to Lena, grinning from ear to ear.

“Look, Mommy!” Lori squealed, “Can we make one now?”

“How about we open all of the gifts then we can play,” Lena suggested, taking the box and placing it aside.

Lori ran back to the pile and grabbed another present. She opened an assortment of toys and games, happily thanking everyone and thoroughly enjoying her treats. She finally got to the biggest box, from Kara and Lena. Kara pushed it to the center of the room and Lori started pulling off the paper. Inside she found a two-wheel Razor scooter.

“It’s a big girl scooter!” Lori yelled out, her grin wide, “Can I ride it?”

Kara opened the box and Ruby pulled the scooter out, leading Lori to the front yard and placing it on the driveway. Lori began to jump on but Ruby gently stopped her.

“You need your helmet, crazy,” Ruby said, pointing to the garage, “Go grab it.”

Lori ran toward the garage as the adults all found a spot on the porch to watch her ride. Lena glanced at Alex who gave her a small nod. Alex grabbed her phone and looked at the screen.

“I got a text from work,” Alex said, “I need to make a call. Be right back.”

Alex excused herself from the group and walked toward the other side of the house. Lori emerged from the driveway and handed her helmet to Ruby. Ruby helped to secure the helmet and explained to Lori how to ride the scooter. Lori had a smaller three-wheeler scooter that she already rode regularly.

“This one is going to go much faster than the other one,” Ruby explained, “So don’t get out of control.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, practically quivering with excitement as she put one foot on the scooter and both hands on the handlebars.

“Aunt Kara, you might want to block the end of the driveway, just in case,” Ruby shouted out.

Kara was already headed in that direction, making sure Lori didn’t accidentally go into the street.

Lori pushed off and began moving down the long driveway, gaining speed. She quickly realized that she had gotten too much momentum as she tried to swerve onto the sidewalk. She let out a scream as the scooter tipped. She felt strong arms around her waist as the scooter barreled forward and she was collected into Kara’s grip. The scooter careened into the yard as Lori looked at Kara with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

“You need to start slow, you little daredevil,” Kara said with a laugh.

Lena was watching with a panicked expression and hurried over to Kara and Lori.

“Lori, what were you thinking?” Lena gasped out, clearly worried over her daughter’s safety.

“I didn’t know, Mommy!” Lori protested, then she added with a big smile, “It goes so fast!”

“I told you,” Ruby said, giggling as she went to the grass and picked up the scooter, “You need to go slower until you get the hang of it.”

Lena’s phone rang and she looked down at the text.

“I have one more surprise present for you, Lori,” Lena said, relieved to move back inside and continue the scooter adventure later. “Take off the helmet and we can come back out after you open it.”

“Really!” Lori exclaimed, throwing off her helmet and running up the steps.

“Really?” Kara asked, looking at Lena.

“Yes, come on,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and walking back inside.

“You don’t know what it is?” Lori asked Kara as they made it through the front door.

“Nope, Mommy didn’t tell me,” Kara answered, giving Lena a confused look.

“Lori, this one is very special,” Lena said, “And after you see what it is, we are going to have to talk about it. You are going to need to be a very big girl, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy,” Lori answered as everyone looked on questioningly.

The back yard door opened, and everyone turned to see a little snout poking in. Alex pushed the door open all the way and walked in, leading a small brown dog on a leash. Lori let out a loud yelp. Kara stood, with her mouth open in surprise, a look of pure love already in her eyes. Alex knelt down and unhooked the leash and the dog walked inside, sniffing around. Lori walked closer and the dog immediately approached her, clearly waiting for some affection. Lori reached out and petted the dog who rewarded her by licking her face happily. Lori let out a loud laugh and the whole family gathered around. Lori sat on the floor and the dog curled onto her lap.

“Oh my gosh, this is the best present in the world,” Kara said, sitting beside Lori and gently petting the dog. Kara was getting teary eyed and Lena took picture after picture of the happy little scene.

Once everyone greeted the newest family member they moved into the den. Lori, Jeremiah, Kara and Ruby stayed on the floor with the dog, petting her gently as the dog wandered the room, sniffing at everything and everyone.

“What are we going to name her?” Kara asked, looking at Lori.

“Well, she already has a name,” Lena answered, “It’s Phyllis.”

“Phyllis?” Lori and Kara repeated in unison, both sounding clearly unsatisfied with the name.

As soon as Phyllis heard her name she ran happily over to Lori and climbed back onto her lap.

“She knows her name,” Lori said, giggling.

“Yes, she’s just over a year old,” Lena said, “And she lived with a family who had children who loved her very much. They trained her and took very good care of her. They told me that she loves being around people. The mom works for LCorp and her husband got a job opportunity in Europe that they couldn’t pass up. Unfortunately, they can’t have a dog in their new living arrangements. They were looking for someone to adopt Phyllis so that she would have a new family to love her.”

“We can love her,” Lori said, excitedly. Then she looked down at the small dog and talked directly to the animal, “We will love you SO MUCH, Phyllis!”

Lena watched as Kara started to get teary eyed again. She moved to sit on the floor next to her. Kara immediately pulled Lena into a cuddle.

“This is so great,” Kara said, “Where did they get the dog? And why Phyllis?”

“She’s a rescue mutt from the pound,” Lena said, “They got her as a pup. As for Phyllis – they’re big fans of The Office.”

Kara laughed loudly and reached over and scratched behind the dog’s ears.

“Phyllis, you are the best dog ever,” Kara said, using a babying voice.

“Don’t let Morgan hear that!” Alex protested.

“Did you know about this?” Kara asked Alex, accusingly.

“I did,” Alex said, grinning wickedly.

“I didn’t!” Sam objected, nudging Alex playfully.

“We all know now!” Lori said happily, making everyone laugh as she hugged Phyllis tightly, “Thank you so much, Mommy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara struggles with a difficult anniversary


	12. Chapter 12 - Kara's one last thing

Kara finished her video appointment with Dr. Olsen and took a long, deep breath. She knew that she needed help and she had become comfortable relying on Dr. Olsen to guide her along a good path. She grabbed her phone and texted Lena, asking if she was free to go to lunch.

Lena was meeting with Sam when the text from Kara appeared. Lena wrinkled her brow in thought as she replied that she could go if Kara could hold off her hunger until a bit past noon. Sam watched as Lena stared at her phone, waiting for a reply.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked, noticing Lena’s expression.

“Yes, I think so,” Lena asked, “Kara just texted to see if I could go to lunch.”

“So why the wrinkle?” Sam asked, motioning to Lena’s eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Lena sighed out, “Kara’s seemed a little off the last couple of weeks.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Like she’s lost in thought,” Lena answered, “And kind of sad, I guess.”

“Have you asked her what’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Yes, but she said she’s fine and I didn’t want to push it,” Lena replied, “We’ve worked very hard on communicating with one another and I knew if something was wrong, she’d tell me eventually.”

“But everything is okay with you two, right?” Sam asked, concerned for Lena’s well-being as well as Kara.

“I think so,” Lena said, hopefully.

“Okay, well if you need me you know I’m always available,” Sam said, giving Lena a comforting smile before heading back to her office.

Lena was too busy trying to finish her work to spend time worrying. She was sending her last email when the door opened and Kara walked in. Lena closed her laptop and smiled at her wife.

“Just finished,” Lena breathed out.

“Okay, good,” Kara said, smiling softly.

Lena could sense that Kara was nervous. She walked over and took her hand and gave her a grin.

“Where would you like to go?” Lena asked.

“Can we go walk in the park first?” Kara asked.

Lena was surprised by the request and felt her own nerves building.

“Kara, is everything okay?” Lena asked, unable to wait.

“Yeah, I do want to talk, but not here,” Kara said softly, “I’ve got some stuff on my mind.”

“Okay,” Lena said, taking in a breath.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and led her out of the office. They walked in the crisp air, neither one talking, holding hands. Once they reached the park Kara led Lena along until they eventually found an empty bench well off the main path in a more secluded area. They sat down and Kara took in a deep breath. Lena looked over to see that Kara’s eyes were already misty with tears.

“Kara, you’re scaring me,” Lena said, her voice filled with concern.

“Oh gosh, no,” Kara said, taking a breath and composing herself, “I’m sorry I’m so emotional. I think it’s been building for a few weeks…”

“What is it, darling?” Lena asked, taking both of Kara’s hands in hers and turning so that they were fully facing one another.

“I don’t know why I haven’t talked to you about this before,” Kara said, her voice shaky, “Saturday is the anniversary of my parents’ death.”

Lena moved one hand up and cupped Kara’s cheek. Kara leaned into the touch and took in a quivering breath. Lena’s mind was racing with questions. She felt as if she should have known the significance of the upcoming date, but as much as she wracked her memory, she was sure they had never spoken about it. Kara was clearly struggling, and Lena wanted nothing more than to make her feel supported.

“And you’re having a particularly hard time with it this year?” Lena asked, softly.

“Yes,” Kara answered honestly, her voice low, “I talked to Dr. Olsen today to try to figure out how to explain it to you.”

“Okay,” Lena said, nodding and encouraging Kara to go on.

“Um, I think I should start at the beginning,” Kara said, fumbling to find her way despite her effort to be prepared.

“Take your time, darling,” Lena answered calmly.

“The first year after they died,” Kara said, “No one said anything. I knew it was the date, but Eliza and Jeremiah acted like it was a regular day.”

Kara struggled to contain her tears as she recalled that day so many years ago. Her breathing hitched and Lena was now having difficulty keeping it together herself. She patiently waited for Kara to continue.

“That night I climbed into bed and I couldn’t stop crying,” Kara said, “Alex came in to go to sleep and found me. She sat down on the edge of my bed and asked me what was wrong. I told her that no one cared that it was the day my parents died. She laid down and hugged me and cried along. She didn’t realize it had been a year.”

Kara paused and Lena gently reached up an pushed a stray hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara looked up so that their eyes met.

“She was so young too,” Lena said.

“I think that was the first night I really felt like she was my sister,” Kara said, “She said that Eliza and Jeremiah probably thought it was better not to mention it.”

“That’s probably true,” Lena replied, “Have you ever discussed it with Eliza?”

“No, I haven’t,” Kara said, “Every year after that Alex remembered. When she was old enough to drive, she took me to the cemetery. And when I was old enough to go by myself, she was always waiting for me when I got home to make sure I was okay.”

“When did you stop going?” Lena asked.

“I didn’t,” Kara answered sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

Lena wasn’t sure what to say. She looked at Kara with a clearly puzzled expression.

“So you’ve been visiting your parents grave the whole time we’ve been together,” Lena said, working it out as she spoke, “Even since we’ve been married… and you’ve never mentioned it.”

“Yes,” Kara answered quietly, before succumbing to a deep sob.

Lena pulled Kara into her arms. She rubbed her back softly as Kara managed to stifle her cries again. Lena leaned back and looked at Kara.

“I can’t say that I understand why you’ve never talked to me about this,” Lena said softly, “But I know that grief is different for everyone. I just…I don’t get it.”

“I wish I had a good answer,” Kara said, “I talked in circles for the last two sessions with Dr. Olsen. It’s not like I was trying to hide it from you – the anniversary always fell on a day where I could just go to the cemetery and come back. Alex was always waiting for me and I just let it be. Talking about it makes me so sad.”

Lena took in a deep breath. She wasn’t sure where to go with the conversation. Her emotions were swirling but she desperately wanted to support Kara since this was clearly so difficult for her.

“I’m not sure what to say,” Lena said honestly.

“The anniversary is Saturday,” Kara said, taking in a deep breath, “I certainly wasn’t going to drive off to Midvale and lie to you about where I was going or anything like that.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it,” Lena said, unable to keep the bit of hurt from her voice for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara said, meeting Lena’s eyes, “I’m not sure why I felt like this was something I needed to do alone.”

Lena took a moment to contemplate how she felt and what she wanted before answering.

“Kara, if you want to go by yourself to Midvale Saturday, then you should,” Lena said softly, “I’ll be home waiting for you.”

“No, that’s not what I want,” Kara answered quickly, her voice rising a bit.

“Oh, okay…” Lena said, surprised.

“Lena, I want you to come with me,” Kara said, “I thought that we could all go and I’d ask Eliza to watch the kids. I want you to go with me to the cemetery… if you want.”

“Of course I’ll go with you,” Lena answered softly.

“I – I want them to meet you,” Kara said, choking back another sob, “I know it’s ridiculous…”

“Stop,” Lena interrupted, wiping away her own tears, “It’s not ridiculous at all.”

“You know, I’ve been part of the Danvers family for nearly twice as long as I was with my parents now,” Kara sighed out, “And I love them so much. But I still wish my Mom and Dad were here.”

“I lost my birth mom at four,” Lena replied, “My memories are fuzzy, but I still long for her.”

“Sometimes I feel like I have trouble remembering them too,” Kara said sadly, “But I have a few memories that stick – like my mom cooking biscuits and my dad covered in dirt and oil from working on his old truck.”

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about the last couple of weeks,” Lena asked, rubbing Kara’s back gently.

“Yeah, and I know this is stupid,” Kara said, “But it’s why I keep checking on Phyllis at night. I mean, I know she’s a dog…”

“But you wonder if she misses her family?” Lena asked, looking a Kara with a sad expression.

“Yeah, although she seems perfectly fine,” Kara answered, chuckling softly.

“I think she is,” Lena said, chuckling along, “But I understand why adopting her might have triggered emotions for you.”

Kara took in a deep breath and looked at Lena. She managed a soft smile.

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Kara said, “I’m really sorry I never shared this with you before. Everything is easier when I share it with you.”

Before Lena could reply Kara quickly added, “And I don’t have anything else. Really. This is it.”

Lena chuckled softly and leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek. Kara looked at her with a smile.

“How about we go get some lunch?” Lena asked.

“Yes, please,” Kara said.

As Lena started to stand Kara pulled at her hand. Lena looked over and Kara gently cupped her cheeks with her hand. She leaned in and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled back but kept their foreheads together.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said softly.

“I love you too,” Lena answered.

********************

Lena noticed a marked change in Kara’s behavior that evening. Rather than being lost in thought, Kara was fully involved in the family. She doted on Lori and Winnie, taking time to play with each one of them and hold them both close. She helped prepare dinner, stealing glances at Lena and occasionally peppering her with light touches and kisses. There was a hint of sadness in her actions, but mostly it was a deep appreciation for her wife and children.

When bedtime came for the kids Kara insisted that they all read a story together. Lori slipped into her bed with Phyllis curled at her feet. Kara laid beside her with Winnie tucked into her arms. Lena sat on the edge of the bed and read Where the Wild Things Are at Lori’s request.

Kara listened more to the lilt of Lena’s voice than her words. She closed her eyes and took in the moment, enjoying the soft breathing of Lori beside her and the smell of Winnie cuddled into her neck. When Lena finished reading, she opened her eyes and looked at her family. She felt so much love it was nearly overwhelming.

Lena kissed Lori’s forehead then carefully took Winnie into her arms. Kara gave Lori a snuggle and a kiss and patted Phyllis’s head as she climbed from the bed. Kara and Lena shut off the light and moved to Winnie’s room, placing her into her crib. The baby was nearly asleep as Lena gently laid her down. Winnie reached and grabbed her favorite blanket and snuggled into it as she closed her eyes. Kara watched, the adoration for her child clear in her expression. Lena moved behind Kara and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly, placing her chin on Kara’s shoulder. They watched as Winnie’s breathing evened out then they quietly left for their own bedroom.

“Wanna watch something?” Lena asked, motioning to the television.

“Sure,” Kara answered as she casually pulled off her shirt and rummaged in her top drawer for pajamas.

Lena’s eyes were drawn to Kara - her hair falling onto her chest, the curves of her breasts peeking from her bra, her perfect abs and the telltale scar in the center of her torso. Kara noticed Lena watching her and smiled softly.

They both changed and Lena started arranging the pillows into a big backrest in the center of the bed. She climbed in and reclined on the mound she made, half sitting and half laying down. Kara looked at her quizzically.

“Come on, lie here,” Lena said, holding out her arms.

Kara climbed in so that her back was against Lena’s front. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara from behind as she shifted slightly so that her legs were straddling Kara, her feet slightly propped on Kara’s shins. Kara leaned back slightly until she was comfortable, essentially using Lena as a recliner.

“Are you comfortable like this?” Kara asked softly.

Lena answered with a happy hum and a kiss to Kara’s neck. Kara laughed softly and pulled the blankets over them. She was surrounded in warmth and took in a deep breath, completely satisfied.

Lena reached over and grabbed the remote. She flipped through Netflix until Kara stopped her at some Medieval drama she loved to watch. She began the next episode in the queue and settled comfortably against the pillows, relishing the feel of Kara nuzzled in her front.

After about a half hour Kara felt Lena’s hands move slowly under the hem of her shirt. She rested them softly on Kara’s belly and snuggled into Kara’s neck from behind. Lena kissed Kara softly and heard a small, satisfied hum from her wife. Lena smiled into her kiss and slid one hand lower, beneath Kara’s pajama pants. Kara’s breath hitched and Lena ran her tongue along the spot where Kara’s neck met her shoulder.

“Lena,” Kara breathed out softly.

“Shhh,” Lena huffed out quietly.

Lena slid her hand down and found Kara’s mound, rubbing back and forth slowly. Kara instinctively widened her legs and Lena wrapped her ankles tightly around them, keeping Kara close. Lena dipped a finger inside of Kara, gathering her wetness, then moved to her clit, rubbing agonizingly slowly back and forth. Kara’s hands grasped Lena’s thighs tightly as her breathing picked up. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of Lena’s fingers and lips.

“Feels so good,” Kara mumbled out as her body relaxed in Lena’s touch.

Lena switched her kisses to the other side of Kara’s neck and picked up the pace with her fingers. Kara’s breathing became raspy and Lena could tell she was getting closer to her climax. Kara began moaning softly with each touch. Lena rubbed right against her clit and Kara’s grip on Lena’s thighs tightened.

“Come for me, baby,” Lena whispered huskily.

Kara went over the edge, shaking and tensing as her orgasm washed over. Lena held her tightly to her body, kissing her and rubbing softly until Kara’s body went slack. Lena gently slid lower on the bed, bringing Kara with her. Kara turned into Lena’s body and nuzzled into her neck. Lena turned off the television and scratched Kara’s back softly.

“Lena…,” Kara started, then paused, unsure how to convey the love she felt at that moment.

Lena could feel the emotions in Kara and the bond between them. She took in a deep breath and held Kara close.

“I know, Kara,” Lena interrupted, leaning down to kiss Kara softly on the lips. When she pulled back, she resumed scratching her back and holding her close. “Go to sleep, darling.”

Kara let her body relax, engulfed in her wife’s arms. She fell asleep and slept better than she had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long - lots of stuff to deal with over here but it's all okay. Should be back to quicker posting again.
> 
> Next Chapter - The trip to Midvale


	13. Chapter 13 - Midvale

Kara and Lena arrived in Midvale around ten in the morning to drop off the kids and Phyllis at Eliza’s house. Lori squealed with delight and began undoing her car seat straps as they pulled up the driveway.

“Lori, I told you not to do that,” Lena reprimanded, “You cannot unbuckle until we are completely stopped.”

“Look, ZaZa is on the porch!” Lori said happily, paying very little mind to Lena’s rebuke.

Kara rolled to a stop and looked at Lena with a soft smile. Lena gently rubbed Kara’s shoulder before turning to exit the car. Kara opened the back door and Lori jumped out with Phyllis right behind her. She ran up the steps and into Eliza’s waiting arms. Phyllis hopped on her back legs, looking for Eliza’s affection as well. 

Lena took Winnie’s car seat out with her sleeping peacefully inside while Kara grabbed their bags. They all made it inside and Eliza guided Lori to the kitchen table where she had some lemonade and cheese and crackers waiting. Lori happily sat down for the snack.

“I think we packed everything you’ll need,” Lena said, as she put Winnie’s bottles in the refrigerator.

“I’ll be fine,” Eliza said, “You two take your time.”

Eliza looked at Kara, unsure what else to say. Kara had called and asked Eliza to watch the kids. She told her that she and Lena would be visiting the cemetery. Eliza had sadly acknowledged that it was the anniversary of their death and that she wished that they were still here for Kara. Both Eliza and Kara were crying by the end of their conversation and the sadness lingered between them.

“Okay, Mom,” Kara said softly, “Thanks.”

Kara and Lena kissed the girls and instructed Lori to take care of Phyllis and listen to Zaza. They walked out hand in hand and got back into the car. Kara took in a deep breath.

“Can I ask you something?” Lena said as Kara began backing the car down the driveway.

“Sure,” Kara answered.

“When did you start calling Eliza Mom?” Lena asked.

“It was when I started middle school, about a year and a half after my parents died,” Kara answered, easily remembering the first time. “I had new teachers and I was meeting new friends and it was easier to just call her my mom rather than explain the whole story. I remember being at orientation and a teacher introduced herself and asked my name. I answered, ‘I’m Kara and this is my mom.’ I heard her take in a deep breath and we just kind of went with it from there. Same for Jeremiah – that’s when I started calling him Dad.”

“How did Alex react?” Lena asked.

“Her eyes bugged out when she first heard me refer to Eliza as Mom that night at dinner,” Kara said, chuckling at the memory. “I thought she might choke on her food. But she was cool about it. She didn’t make a big deal.”

They drove along, turning on a small country lane and driving for a few minutes until Kara slowed and pulled into a patch of hardened dirt bordering a small cemetery. She turned off the engine and stared ahead, clearly fighting her emotions. Lena reached over and took her hand and squeezed it softly. Lena opened her door first and walked around to the back of the car. She lifted the tailgate and pulled out a bouquet of flowers that she had purchased that morning before leaving. Kara met her at the back of the car and smiled softly.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Kara said, tilting her head at the flowers.

“I wanted to,” Lena answered quietly.

Kara reached out and took Lena’s hand and led her through the small gate into the cemetery. They walked a short path until Kara stopped at the gravesite. The tombstone was etched with both of Kara’s parents’ names, their birthdates and the date of their death. It was very plain and simple. Lena looked at it and felt like her heart was breaking. Kara was silent, still holding Lena’s hand. Her eyes were closed, yet somehow tears still fell. Lena wasn’t sure whether Kara was praying or just taking in the quiet of the place. Finally, Kara opened her eyes and walked up to the tombstone. She placed her hand on the stone and ran it along the etched letters.

“I wish you were here,” Kara said softly, “I wish you could meet my wife and my children. I love them so much, and I’m happy.” Kara let out a small sob before adding, “I know that’s what you would have wanted.”

Lena approached and carefully laid the flowers at the tombstone. She took Kara into her arms and they cried together, holding each other close. When they both calmed Lena looked into Kara’s eyes.

“I wish they were here so that I could thank them,” Lena said, her voice just a whisper, “For bringing you into this world so that I could find you.”

Kara nuzzled into Lena’s neck and they held each other for a few minutes, comforted in their embrace. When they pulled back Kara wiped at her face. Lena pulled some tissue from her pocket and they both dotted at their tears.

“You’re always prepared,” Kara said with a chuckle.

Lena smiled and wiped at her cheeks. She looked at Kara with a soft smile.

“Do you want to stay a bit longer?” Lena asked, “I have a blanket in the car if you want to sit.”

“No, I want to do something else,” Kara said.

“What?” Lena asked.

“Let’s go to the diner,” Kara said, managing a smile, “It’s where I first saw you and Lori.”

“Okay,” Lena said, smiling widely, “But we probably shouldn’t tell Lori. She’s gonna be angry we went without her.”

Kara laughed and took Lena’s hand and led her back to the car. They took the quick drive to the diner, still holding hands as Kara drove. They walked in and Kara was delighted that the booth where she first saw Lena and Lori was open. They sat down and the waitress dropped two menus on the table.

“We don’t need those,” Kara said quickly, “We’ll have two cheeseburgers with fries, one chocolate shake and one vanilla shake.”

The waitress nodded and walked off. Lena looked at Kara with one eyebrow raised.

“I’m perfectly capable of ordering myself, you know,” Lena said, her voice clearly teasing.

“Yeah, a salad,” Kara answered, making Lena laugh. “It’s a cheeseburger kind of day and I didn’t want you to overthink it.”

When the food arrived, Lena took a big bite of the burger. She let out a happy groan as she chewed, making Kara giggle.

“Good call,” Lena said, as she swallowed the first bite with a smile.

“I’m so glad you’re here today,” Kara said, letting out a big huff of breath, “For the first time in years, I guess ever since my parents died, I really feel okay.”

Lena reached over and squeezed Kara’s hand then grabbed Kara’s shake and took a big sip. Kara feigned outrage, snatching Lena’s shake and taking a large swig in retaliation. They both laughed and the mood was lightened considerably. They enjoyed a leisurely lunch then headed back to Eliza’s house.

“I hope Winnie hasn’t been too much trouble,” Lena said as they pulled off the road onto the long driveway.

“Winnie? She’s perfect in every way,” Kara said, her voice laced with happy sarcasm.

“That’s not what you say when she gets into one of her crying moods,” Lena answered, giggling.

Lena looked up and saw an extra car parked in the driveway. Kara noticed at the same time and she shook her head with a smile. She stopped the car and the porch door opened. Alex walked out toward the car. She paused halfway, clearly not sure she had made the right choice. Eliza walked out onto the porch with the girls. They stopped there, waiting for Lena and Kara.

Kara looked at Alex then glanced at Lena, who gave her an encouraging nod. Kara opened her door and began walking toward Alex. As she got closer, she picked up speed. Alex held her arms open and Kara pulled her into a tight embrace.

“You’re here,” Kara said quietly, fighting yet another round of tears.

“Of course, I am,” Alex said, holding Kara tightly, “I couldn’t let the day go without seeing you.”

Lena walked past them up onto the porch, not wanting to interrupt the moment. She took Winnie from Eliza’s arms. Eliza was watching her daughters, clearly becoming emotional at the scene unfolding in front of her. Alex turned and called out to the porch.

“You mind if we go down to the pier for a minute?” Alex asked.

“Go ahead, we’ll head up to the deck,” Lena answered.

Alex and Kara walked down the path out to the pier. Lena and Eliza took the girls up onto the deck. Lori ran around with Phyllis while Lena rocked Winnie in her arms. Eliza stood at the railing, watching Kara and Alex make their way to the lake.

Alex stopped at the edge of the water and looked around the ground. Kara grinned and started looking at the rocks. Alex found one to her liking and Kara settled on a smooth, round flat stone about half the size of her palm.

“You first,” Alex said, smiling at Kara.

Kara blew the dirt from the rock and rubbed it dry. She carefully aimed then sent the rock skidding along the water. It bounced three times before falling into the lake. Alex smirked and sent her rock flying. It skimmed the water five times and passed Kara’s spot by quite a bit before becoming submerged.

“Damn, how are you so good at that?” Kara asked, laughing.

“You’ll never win, little sister,” Alex said, giggling.

“I can’t believe you drove all the way here,” Kara said, turning to Alex and looking at her gratefully.

“You know, this day brings a lot of emotions for me too, Kara,” Alex said quietly, “It’s really hard knowing that one of the worst days of your life is the one that brought you to me – the one that gave me a sister.”

“I know,” Kara said, walking closer to Alex, “It’s hard for me to wrap my head around, too. I can’t imagine life without you and Mom, but I wish my parents were still here.”

“I don’t think I’d have been able to handle Dad’s death without you,” Alex said, her voice just a whisper.

“I know I wouldn’t have made it without you – so many times, Alex,” Kara said.

Alex grabbed Kara’s shoulders and pulled her into another tight hug.

Eliza and Lena watched from the deck as the sisters embraced by the lake. Eliza wiped at a tear falling down her cheek. Lena stayed quiet, not sure what to say to her mother-in-law. Eliza took in a deep breath.

“I guess it’s better than when they’re fighting,” Eliza quipped.

Lena giggled and nodded, “Definitely.”

“You know, I never knew what to do about the anniversary,” Eliza said, her tone softer but more serious. “I thought it best not to say anything. When Alex was a teenager, she told me that she and Kara went to the cemetery. I guess I figured it was too hard for Kara to talk to me about her parents.”

“It probably was,” Lena answered honestly, “But Kara adores you, Eliza. When we talked about it, she told me how much she loves being a Danvers, but she still grieves her parents.”

“My parents died years ago, when I was already an adult,” Eliza said, “And I still miss them every day.”

Alex and Kara started making their way back up the trail. Lori noticed and insisted on meeting them halfway. Lena watched as she went down the steps and ran out toward the women. Lori jumped into Alex’s arms and Kara laughed as Alex spun her around on the grass. They made their way up to the deck where Alex gave Winnie a kiss and Lena a hug before turning to Eliza.

“I’m gonna head back,” Alex said.

“Wait, you’re not gonna stay for dinner?” Kara asked.

“Nope, I’ve got the old ball and chain back home,” Alex teased.

“Oh god, if Sam ever heard you say that…,” Lena replied, laughing.

“Actually, I made dinner reservations for the two of us. Ruby is going to babysit Jeremiah,” Alex said. “I wanted a little one on one time with Sam when I get home.”

“You two are very blessed with the women who love you,” Eliza said sincerely, looking at her daughters.

“Yeah, we are,” Kara said, glancing at Lena who was blushing from Eliza’s words.

Kara walked Alex to her car for one last hug.

“Thanks again for coming,” Kara said, holding Alex tightly, “It means so much to me.”

“Always,” Alex answered as she pulled away with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Lillian and Eliza show the girls how day drinking is done


End file.
